


The New Start (Posie AU)

by I_PosieAu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know what i do, Minor Handon, Minor Mizzie, Penelope has a back story, it's my first fic, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_PosieAu/pseuds/I_PosieAu
Summary: After a tragic accident that kills her family, Rowan discovered that she has powers and decides to move to start a new life under a new identity. Will she be able to come back to a normal life or will  her past come back to haunted her ?
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Rowan Fricks, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Other(s), Rowan Fricks/Hailey Jensen, Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	1. Penelope Park

**Rowan/Penelope POV**

Hi my name is Rowan Penelope Fricks, i'm 16 years old and I've just learn two weeks ago that i'm a witch and that all the legends about vampires, werewolf and stuff...are real... My best friend is happened to be one of them, as I am. It's realy strange but I guess I always knew that I was different. My parents always told me that I was special, I guess now I finaly understand what they mean. I don't know if my family was a part of the supernatural world, and I guess I'll never found because they died three weeks ago in a fire accident.

According to the police it was a candle which start the fire but I don't believe them because my parents never burn candles they hate the smell. However what I think is that someone start the fire on purpose. But the question is why. Why all my family burn and not me? Why am I alive? But I know why. Because I wasn't there when it happened. And now I beat myself because I was supposed to be with them, maybe if I was there I wouldn't have lost them, maybe I'd had saved them.

But now it's too late. It's over. I lost everything in this fire. My mom, my dad, my sister, my house. Everything. I couldn't stay there anymore even if my best friend Hailey lives there and try her best to help me. I had to go away and try to start a new life. I lived a human life, which I guess wasn't suppose to be mine. So now i'm gonna try to start my new supernatural life. That's why I'm here, in front of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted in Mystic Falls.

Thanks to my best friend, who saddly accept to helped me because she though that I may have been in danger in Atlanta. She suspected something going on so she made a plan for me. At first I was totaly against it but then I found myself agree because if I was truly in danger then I'd stay away from the last few people I care about to protect them.

So we did what we plan. I fake my own death thanks to magic herbs that Hailey had, they slowed my heart and made me look dead, we called the police who filed the case saying that was a suicide (thanks to Hailey's actress talents). Once at the morgue, Hailey made sure the file was complete by saying that I was cremated so the body wouldn't be a problem anymore. We came back to her house where I lived for the last three weeks, since..well you know.. She cast an cloaking spell on me, so nobody will found me if they search for me with magic. She's the only one who know where i'm going.

I grabe some stuff and made my luggage before thank my best friend with a huge hug and tell her i'm going to be okay. She just nods and cry so I did. After few time the taxi honks and I climb in. I decided to take a new identity to start my new life.

“Hi, my name is Penelope Park, the new student.” I said when the tall man approached me with a soft smile, it's wasn't exactly a lie because Penelope is my middle name and Park it's my grandmother's name...

“Hi i'm Alaric Saltzman the headmaster, nice to meet you and welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. Let's go talk in my office it's early in the morning so their probably no students in the hallways for now.” He adds before opening the front door of the school.

We walk in the hallways and actually there was no one yet. When we arrived in front of the office, he opened the door and let me in, gesture for me to take a seat. I sat and started to explain the situation.

When I finish he stand up, walks to the door and tells me “Stay here, be quiet I would be back in a few minute with a student who gonna take you a tour of the school and show you your room.” He smiles at me then walk away closing the door behind him.

After fifteen minutes, a beautiful auburn hair girl with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I ever seen, enters in the office. She seems tired and she's obviously not realy happy to be here. She blinks a few times before softly smiling at me (I guess she sees my sad smile and the bags under my eyes).

“Hey, I'm Hope Mickealson, you're new roomate, welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School.” She takes some step toward me, extending her hand to shake which I gladly shake. Her hand was soft, I almost didn't want to let it go. I feel something weird, like a connection, I don't how to explain. But by the flash of surprise which cross her eyes I can tell that she feel it too.

“And I'm Penelope Park, nice to meet you” I add smiling while letting go of her hand which I immediately miss the touch.

“Yeah I know, Doctor Saltzman tells me everything, come on, let me take your luggage you seem tired, and let's take a tour to show you around before breakfast.” She takes my luggage and led me across the school, showing me the different areas and explaining a little bit about the school's history. I notice that she looks unconfortable and nervous while talking about the school so I guess it's the first time she's doing this.

After showing me the all the classroom, we were on our way to the library in a peacefull silence when Hope decided to break it:

“So.. Uhm.. I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry for your family and.. Uh if you.. if you need to talk about how you feel or if you just want a shoulder to cry or anything, I'm here.” She takes a breath and continues “I know what's feel like to lost the most important people of your life. I lost my parents when I was 13 so...”

I stop and stare at her “I'm sorry about your lost too.” She gives me a sad smile. “Thank you for your offer and know that I feel the same. If you need to talk about it, I'll listenning to you.”

She looks up at me, opening and closing her mouth a few time before speaking again “Okay.” We smile at each other and began to walk towards the library again with small talk about what can we do in the small town, the weather and a little bit of our family.

“So.. Uh.. Can I ask what are you? I mean what kind of supernatural are you? But if you don't want it's totally fine..” I ask while playing with my finger.

“Well, I'm kind of a mix of supernatural.. But I can tell that you are a witch.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, for one, you don't smell like a wolf, for two, you don't have a daylight ring so you're not a vamp, and for three, you're my roomate which mean that you are a witch because my room is in the areas of witches.” She chuckles softly.

“Oh.. Okay.. But wait did you just say that you can smell me? So are you like a were-witch ? Part wolf and part witch? Or are you like an heretic? Part vamp and part witch?” I ask confuse.

She laughs “Well, no I'm more than that.. It's a complicated and long story but to be short, I'm a tribrid. Which mean I'm a part witch, a part wolf and a part vamp. But I'm not a full tribrid yet because I didn't turn vampire yet so.. I guess I'm like were-witch like you said” She chuckles and meet my eyes. “Are you afraid of me?” She asks me seriously.

“NOO! Not at all, I think that pretty cool.”

“Really, don't you think I am a freak?” She smiles

“No. I think it's badass. But you're the only one of your kind? That's must be very lonely isn't it?” I ask softly.

“Yeah” She gives me a small smile before we continu on our way.

When we finaly reach the library, all the students turned their head toward us. Some students whispering some thing and other just staring at us. I lean over to whisper in Hope's ear (because yeah she's smaller than me):

“Are you like the most popular girl ever or are they never seen a new student before?” I ask making eyes contact with a beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes.

“Uhm.. Not realy.. I'm more like the lonely girl who doesn't want to have friends and pushes everybody away.” Hope whispers akward while scratching the back of her neck.

I broke eyes contact with the pair of chocolate brown eyes to stare at Hope. I can't believe what she just tells me, she's like so easy to talk with and she's so open about talking about her parents death. I don't know why she's so open with me then. We made eyes contact and I couldn't help but be lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

“What's the deal with me then? Why are you so open with me?” I ask genuily curiouse about what she's going to answer. I'm a little bit scary that she'll tell me that she talks to me because she has pity, if it is, I wouldn't be able to look at her ever again.

“I don't know, maybe because you're new and I want you to know me.. Like the real me and not the reputation I have in the school. You seem different, I don't know how to explain it. You just have this aura and this eyes that tell me that I can trust you. I don't know it's realy weird, I've never feel that kind of connection with anyone before.. I think you must be special.” Hope adds, I can see sincerity in her eyes which put a smile on my lips. Before I could replay someone tape on my shoulder. I turn my head and made eyes contact with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes again.

“Hey cutie, I've never seen you before, so let me introduce myself. I'm Josie, Josie Saltzman.” The beautiful brunette adds with a smirk while checking me from toe to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.  
Hope you'll enjoy! 🙈


	2. It's a bad idea...

** Josie POV**

Landon was again making fun of me because he scared me when he pranked me with a fake spider. When I woked up this morning, I saw a fucking spider on my pillow just at 2 inches of my head. I swear it looked like a real spider, so I did what every person would have done in this situation... I run away from her (maybe I was screaming too), then I ignalusa her ass. When I found out that it was Landon's idea, I burn his pillow because I was frustrated. He yelled at me but I didn't care I was happy that I took my revenge. I warned him that the next time he would make fun of me I would burn his hair off. I hate when people scare me and make fun of me. After this 'incident', we went to meet my popular friends in the library while Landon continues to laugh.

I sigh frustrated “Urg.. Shut the fuck up Lan! It wasn't funny! You scare the hell out me!”

“Oh come on Jo, it was just a prank, I am sorry and I promise I will nerver do it again” says Landon laughing.

We were talking about the party tonight and the outfit we'll wear when a girl i'd never seen before enters the library with none other that Hope Mickaelson. I stare at her, it seem like she's new because Hope drags a luggage behind her and the girl doesn't wear the uniform of the school yet. I don't think I ever seen a girl as beautiful as her before. I mean, I hooked up with a lot of pretty girls and I'll defenily remember a pretty face like hers between my...

She has this pretty short raven hair whose lose themselves in her soulder in perfect curls, soft lips, smooth olive skin and these amazing piercing emerald green eyes. She wears a black jean with green V neck t-shirt, a leather jacket and black boots. She is just.. WOW.. I've nerver seen someone in my life who leave me as breathtaken as her. She's glowing.. like literaly glowing, I can feel the magic around her, she must have a clocking spell but why?

When the girls entered fully in the room, everybody turn their attention towards them because we're not used to see The Lonely Tribrid with someone, especialy if this someone is new. I guess she giving a tour to the new girl but the question is why my dad didn't let me do it? I'm used to giving tour. I mostly give everyone tour.. that why I got so many shoot.. Green eyes finaly look at me, and I just lost myself into those wonderful eyes of hers. I swear she's reading my soul right now, I can feel her exploring the under of my skin. I was admiring her beauty, when, suddenly, Landon decides that it would be a wonderful idea to waves his hand before my eyes and blocks the heaven view. I sigh and look at him (maybe a little bit mad). “Are you listenning Jo? What make you zone out?” He turn his head and look at Her. “Oh.. I see.. So, are you gonna go introduce yourself or are you just gonna staring at her?” he smirks. I slap him on the shoulder and huff in frustration before making my way to the pretty girl. I put my better charming smirk on my face and tape her shoulder to get her attention. “Hey cutie, I've nerver seen you before, so let me introduce myself. I'm Josie, Josie Saltzman”.

“Uh.. Hi.. I-I-I'm Pen-Penel-Penelope Park” she fumbles her words. Oh my-.. I can't help but found her simply and absolutly adorable.

“Well, Penelope, you have the most beautiful pair of eyes I ever seen.. They are so green that I could lose myself in them, like I would lose myself in the forest . And don't let me start on your lips or your body. Damn cutie I would love to take your pretty face out on a date” (Or take you right here, right now in front of everyone) I bit my bottom lips while looking from her eyes, to her lips, to her body. I can imagine myself doing thing to her.. Fuck so many thing.. I'm snapping out of my (dirty) thoughts by Landon. AGAIN. I swear one day I'm gonna kill his phoenix ass for good. “Sorry to interrupt but Jo we have something to do.. remember?” He turn his attention to Hope (which I had totally forget about. Damn mesmerizing green eyes!) “Hi Hope” He blushes. She does the same “Hey Landon”. I swear they realy have to stop being like this and be togheter already, it's fucking annoying sometimes. Landon then looks at the most prettiest girl in the room (and probably in the worl), smiles “Hi I'm Landon”. She returns the smile “Penelope”.

“I'm sorry gotta go but call me so we can talk about this around a coffee”. I handle her my number while she learns to whisper in my ear “Maybe” then pulls away and smiles at me. I can feel the shivers running down my spine from her hot beath.

“I'll see you soon.. Cutie” I learn to kiss her cheek. When I pull away I saw her blushing deeply then I walk away. I can't help but think about her beautiful green eyes and the way she's so adorable when she blushes and how her skin is so soft that I could feel electricity whenever I touch her. I feel something weard in my stomach.. Wait what? Butterflies?? Oh G*D what is happening to me?? I can't have a crush, I don't do feelings, I can't.. not since.. Him.. This is all his fault if I'm like I'm now.. I'm broken but I'm also very selfish so I would go after her.

** Penelope POV**

I watch Josie walking away, and process what the fuck just happened, Hope leanes to whisper “It's a bad idea..”

“Hmmm? What?” I ask still dizzy not leaving my eyes off Josie.

“Josie, Josie is a bad idea. Look I know she's hot but, she's the most popular girl and you should know that she hookep up with everyone in this school so I don't think you should take her date serious, but it's all on you..” She adds in serious tone.

“I've nerver said.. Never mind.. Can we finish this tour already and show me our room? Because I'm starving and want to eat a breakfast.. Hum, I-I mean in the cafeteria.” I blush.

Hope laughs “I get it, let's go”. As we were walking around the school I couldn't helped but stare at Hope and listened to every word she said while she explained everything about the school. She looks so familiar but also so stranger. It's both confuse and relieve me at the same time.. It's complicated to explain what I feel, when I look in her eyes, it's like I knew her my entire life, it's something i've nerver felt before.. I just feel comfortable and safe with her but we just meet. I'm brinking back to reality by Hope.

"So this is our room and the tour is officially over I think the breakfast will be serve soon, so we should get going..." says Hope with a beautiful smile.

"I'm following the girl in charge" I smile sweetly. We walk to the dinning room, looking into each other's eyes here and there until Hope's phone goes off. She clears her throat and checks her phone "Well I'm sorry but I have to go the headmaster needs me now..". She adds a little bit disappointed

"Yeah of course.. Well.. Uh.. I-I'll see at breakfast?" I ask smiling at Hope

“Yeah! See you later P" with a last smile, Hope turned around and disepears into the crowld of students who surrendle the hallway. I make my way into the cafeteria, grab a plate of food and go find a place to sit. I look around and see a few group of people. In the right, there were essentially the vamps and in the left, were the wolfs, and in the center, there were mostly all the witches around THE Josie Saltzman. Of course... I saw some witches here and there waving at me and asking if I wanted to sit with them but I refuse politely and make my way to an empty table and sit. A minute later a group of four witches (who didn't take no for an answer obviously), sit right in front of me. A short blonde haired girl with green eyes looks at me.

“Hey you, why a beautiful girl like you is alone here? I'm Maggie Wilson by the way. What's your name beautiful?“ The short blonde hair girl smirks.

“Penelope Park, actually I'm waiting someo-” I'm cut off by a tall black hair boy who sit just next to me, TOO close. “Hey beauty, never see you around, what's your name?” he asks with a huge smirk. I try to move but the guy put his hand on my tight to keep me on the chair while looking me in the eyes. I wanted to scream but I freeze, Maggie looks at him and frowns “Do you know him?” asks the blonde. I shook my head 'no'. She stands up and tapes on his shoulder which got his attention.

“Eh Luc, why don't you join your vampires friends while I'm talking to my friend?” She doesn't look happy to see the guy.

“No thanks, I want to learn more about this sweety, you should go before pissing me off again.” He adds angrily. He turns his head towards me with a smirk “Where were we?” He retractes his hand to extent to me “I'm Luc Dempsey, the sexiest vampire in the school. Are you free for a coffee?” He winks at me.

“Sorry I'm not interessing”. Thank G*D, Hope decides to enter the room and walks towards me, pushing lightly the tall boy while pushing herself between the guy and me, glaring at him. The guy seems a little uncomfortable but lying on his elbows, his smirk never leaving his face.

“Well, I see you already have you personal dog guard beauty” Smirking harder.

“Back off Luc!” Hope says with a law voice.

“Well, well, well, it's seems like the infamous hot lonely tribrid Hope Mickealson have already a little crush on the new girl.” I blush at the mention of the crush. He tries to take my arm but Hope pushes him.

“I.Said.Back.Off!” Hope yells with her eyes glowing and hands in fist.

He laughs but I can see that he's a little afraid “Oh come on Mickaelson, I just want to have a little fun.” He whispers “We can share, she's enough for the both of us.” He winks. Hope saw red and was about to punch him in the face. Suddenly, Josie appears out off smock and pushes him hard which make him lose his balance and falls.

She glares at Luc and says “You heard the girls. Fuck off now!”

He gets up and sheals his hand up in defense “Fine” groans Luc. He takes a step forwards and looks at me smirking “Seems like you already have two personal hot bitches gards for you. I don't mind have a little competition. See you around beauty”. He winks and walks away.

Hope turns to me and takes my hand between hers “Are you alright?” she asks with her eyes returning to the beautiful color of ocean. Her eyes shinning with concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine thank to you” I smile softly to reassure her. She relaxs and slowly lets go of my hand.

“Hey, what about me? I helped” Josie asks with this damn beautiful smik. Before I could thank her Hope looks at her.

“I'd had handle this, you didn't have to step between us” huffs Hope roughly.

“Of course you'd had but where the fun is if you would have been the only one to correct this misogynist young boy?” smiking.

Hope scoffs annoying “And yet you're sleeped with him”

“Yes I did, but you know me, I've never said no to a cute boy or girl. Plus I've nerver said he was smirt” She fake smiles.

“Thank you Josie” I interrupt smiling while I can see Hope in the corner of my eyes rolling her eyes.

“Anything for you cutie” She smiles at me, a genuine smile, winks before walking away and swaying her hips gracefully and yet in a sexy way. I couldn't help but stare at her ass and I'm sure she did it on purpose. After a few more seconds I blush and look away clearing my throat. I saw Hope looking at me with a smirk which make me blush harder. “What?” I ask her blushing even harder if it's possible. I'm sure I actually look like a tomato.

“Nothing” She chuckles. “Well who are your new friends?” She asks me. I look at her confuse when I realise.. Oh. I totally forget the four witches were here and saw the entire scene. I am so embarrassed that my face could have explosed from all the blood rushing in my head. Eventualy, Maggie clears her throat and engages the conversation shyly.

“I-Hi Hope, I-I'm Maggie, we-Uhm.. We have some class together.. Never mind. Let me introduce this three. This frensh blond witch is Marie Miller, the brunette girl next to her is Wendy Swift and the auburn boy is Noah Johns, Wendy's boyfriend.” She adds smiling.

I let my eyes running from the girls face to the boy and smile. I see in the corner of my eyes the frensh girl staring at me since I first pass the door of the room. I look at her and clear my throat, she blushes but doesn't look away, instead she extends her hand which I shook and says smiling “Enchantée”. It take me a few seconds before my brain understands what was happening, I return the smile and repeat “Enchantée”. I see her smile growing.

Hope joins us for the breakfast and we talk a little. When I look up from my plate I see Josie staring at me and winks when our eyes lock. She didn't take her eyes off me which should be uncomfortable but curiously wasn't. I blush and break the eye contact first, pretending looking around. I see a lot of people looking at Hope like she was a freak, and that make me angry so I glare at them and they quickly look away. Maybe they aren't use to see Hope's smile but I don't care what they thinking she has a beautiful smile even if it's a weak smile for now. It's a smile. I'll make my mission to put a smile on her face everyday because seen her happy make me happy.

When we finish breakfast we wave our goodbye to the four witches and go back to our room. They asked us if we're going to the party tonight. At first I wasn't going because I don't like to be around a lot of people but when Hope said and I quote “If you go, I go”, what was I supposed to said? So here we are in front of the woods with the music bumping loudly. When we enter, everybody turn their head and cheer “Welcome to the new girl Penelope Park”. I wasn't expected that...

“Well, seems like you turn some heads today” jokes Hope while I'm blushing hard due to the attention. “Shut up!” I bump her shoulder smiling and she chuckles smiling back.

We join the group of six, with the four witches from the breakfast, a tall blond girl holding by the waist by a black hair boy. I turn my attention to Hope, who looks uncomfortable so I grab her hand and squeeze it to let her know that it's gonna be fine, she smile softly and I lead her to the group. The tall blond girl extend her hand smiling:

“Hi, we haven't met proprely yet, I'm Lizzie”, I shook her hand smiling back

“I'm Penelope, but you already know that”, she chuckles and nods. The boy next to her grins and copies her “And I'm Milton Gresley, but everybody call me MG. I'm Lizzie's boyfriend.”

I offer an other smile “Nice to meet the both of you.” I pause and turn to Hope “You already know Hope?”. They smile awkwardly “Yeah.. She was.. Is my childfriend” says Lizzie. I nod slowly “Hum.. Nice”. There is a moment of silence. Suddenly, appears out of smock, again, Josie following by Landon,walk towards us, totally ignoring the four witches in her way. She hugs Lizzie and MG, pull away, smiles at Hope and winks at me “Hey cutie”. I blush deeply, again.

Hell, it's gonna be a long night!


	3. You stink like a dead puppy

** Josie POV**

I came to the party with my friends and Landon but I end up flirting with a hansome guy. Don't get me wrong he was realy good looking and all but my mind was somewhere else or I would say on someone else. Those green eyes that look like emeralds, those perfect lips so kissable and this soft olive skin so invinting to be touch. Penelope freaking Park, the new girl take my minds and play with it, she didn't call me or text all the day I hope I'll see her tonight because I realy want to talk with her and maybe she'll go home with me. I try so hard to stop thinking about her all the day but I can't and it's frustrated me so much that I start making out with this hansome guy Jake?Jess?Jackson? Something like that.. Yeah I know I only remember people whose catch my interest, but can you blame me? I mean did you see Her? I can't stop thinking about her even while I'm actualy making out with this J-something guy. It's so freaking annoying that I've to ask the guy to get us a drink.

I start searching my friends and Landon because I need a distraction but I can't find them. Howerver I spot Her with Hope. Hope is wearing a black jean with blue crop top, it's casual but nice. In other hand Penelope wears a nice black skirt and red crop top, which make her body seems more perfect than it already was this morning! I feel my mouth get dry.

They are hand in hand smiling at each other while walking to the group with Mg and my sister. Are they a thing now? I can feel my stomach twitchs and a tiny, realy tiny feeling of jealousy cross me, but I shook my head and throw my thoughts at the back of my head. I recompose myself and spot Landon and my friend so I start walking towards them. When I arrive Landon smiles at me and tells me that he get me a drink, I thank him, take the red cup and drink all the alcool which burn my throat but I don't mind I feel better now.

I spot Hope and Penelope talking with my sister and MG and ask Landon if he wanted to see Hope. I decide to make an entrence and we walk towards them, Landon following right behind. I hug my sister and MG and say Hi to this hot cutie, she blushes but she didn't said anything and start talking to that frensh girl Maddy of something. I try to grab her attention here and there in flirty voice but she didn't pay attention at me at all, so I kiss Landon to grab her attention but nothing! Then Hope drags Penelope away and they disappear into the woods. Urg! I'm so freaking frustrated that I grab Landon's hand and lead him to his room so he can distracte me.

** Hope POV**

Dr.saltzman informs me this morning about the new Monster running around the woods, so I decide to came to the party with Penelope so I could hunt and kill him before it attack an other werewolf student... So here I am in front of the woods trying my best to not freak out due to the huge amount of people here, thank Penelope is with me to calm me down. I don't know what it is about her that make me so soft and confortable and understand but I trust her and it both scare me and make me happy at the same time because it's the first time I'm close to someone like that since my parent's death.. I mean it's totaly my fault becaude Lizzie and Josie tried to be my friends but I shot them down because I can't handle an other loose, I don't think my heart can take it.. But with Penelope it's different, I don't know, it seems so natural to be around her and this feelings I have every time she looks at me, with pride in her eyes, it's make me happy to know that I'm not a freak and mistake for everybody in this school, she makes me feel alive. It's realy strange because we just meet this morning but I feel like I knew her my entire life, she got this aura and this smell and those eyes, whose make her familiar but I can't put a finger on why...

As we walk past the woods to meet the four witches from breakfast, I can see that she is as uncomfortable as me, so I squeeze her hand and give her a smile to let her know that I'm here too, she smiles back at me. As Penelope introduce herself to Lizzie and MG, I look around trying to smell, hear or see the Monster but all I can smell is alcool and all I can see and hear is the music and teenegers drunk on the dance floor.

I snap back to the reality when I hear Josie's voice so I turn my attention to her and she winks at me. I look around and see Landon, my crush, standing behind Josie, already staring at me with red cheeks. He is so cute and realy sweet and funny and I realy like him. But right now is not the time to flirt, I have to found this Monster and quickly so no wolf die and nobody get hurt. So I inform Penelope that I'm going to get a drink to start my hunt. The look she gave me was telling me 'please don't let me alone with them', so I take sympaty and drag her with me to take a drink. I could see from the corner of my eye that Josie didn't look happy that I take Penelope with me so she kisses Landon, but what was I supposed to do? Did she saw the cute puppy dog eyes she gave me? Plus it strange coming from Josie, usualy she doesn't go after people it's the opposite, people chase after her. Maybe her charming smirk and wink didn't work on Penelope, but i doubt because she blushed every time she talked to Josie or saw her staring at her.

As we reach the table with the drinks, Penelope stop me and asks me if I was okay, she is so caring it's adorable. I tell her that I was fine and just needed some fresh air and ask for a walk. She nods her head and we went futher into the woods. I know it's irresponsible for me to take her with me to hunt a Monster knowing fully that she doesn't know any spell to defend herself or offensive spell, but the Monster only attacks werewolf so I'm sure she will be fine, plus if the Monster is too strong or knock me out I could use some help and she'll go find some. As we walk into the woods in comfortable silence, I hear a branch cracks not too far from us, so I held my hand up to signal to stop and place my finger on my lips. She looks confuse but did it then follow me behind a tree.

I pop my head out, prepare to send it flying away but retract my hands when I saw a cute little rabbit running away from me. I release the breath I was holding and as I was going to tell Penelope that it was good, she wasn't here anymore. I start to panic and looking around me but I couldn't found her. I try to calm myself because if I start to panic I'll never found her so I take a deep breath, two, three,four.. Once calm I try to hear her heartbeat or smell her jasmin and rose parfum but nothing, then I hear a scream so I run as fast as i can towards the sound. Finaly there she was, before a-wooaahh-freaking huge wolf with red eyes! This is probably the Monster Dr.Saltzman talked about.

I quickly make my way towards Penelope and stand before her "Stay back" I yell at her

The Monster charges towards us so I decide to use offensive spell "Icaeus" I say, which make the Monster flying accross the woods and hit his back on a tree. I quickly turn to Penelope "Go find Lizzie and MG, they know what to do!"

"No way, I'm not living you alone with that huge.. thing?"

"When I give you the signal you'll have to run and go find them please Penelope I can't handle it alone, not if I have to protect you at the same time." I explain.

"Fine but what is the signal?"

"I-uhm-need you to turn around I have to change myself into wolf to distract him so you can find the others, and i need to-uhm-be nake for that..."

"Oh.." Penelope turns around so I quickly throw all my clothes on the floor and change into wolf. I start to run hoping that the Monster will follow me but after two minutes of running without looking back, I felt something wrong then stop running and constat that the Monster didn't follow me.. Which mean that Penelope didn't have the time to reach MG and Lizzie. Shit. I gotta come back. I don't understand, she's a witch why the Monster would go after her?

By the time I come back where I last saw Penelope and the Monster, I see before me a bloody Monster laying on the floor with a axe planted in his chest, then Penelope trying to get away from beneath the Monster. I quickly change into myself (human) before running to Penelope and help her to get up “What happened?? Are you okay?? Did it hurt you??” I ask concerne and guilty because I left her alone with that thing. I scan her from head to toe, there is blood everywhere on her but no cut, she seems fine.

“I-Yeah I'm fine, I-I just don't understand he charges me instead of following you so I use the only spell I knew, but the sleeping spell only last a minute so I had to think quick then I saw the axe and reach for it, by the time I grab the axe the Monster was already at two feet from me so I stab him and it fall on me.” She explains hysterically while I rub her back trying to calm her. It seems to work because she calms herself and take deep breath.

“We should tell Dr.Saltzman that your Monster is laying in the woods and that he needs to buy a new axe” She tries to joke, which make me chuckle.

“Yeah let's get back into our room you realy need a shower, you stink like a dead puppy” I chuckle, she laughs and nods her head before bumping playfully my shoulder. I love that laugh, it's simple but genuine, which warm my heart.

** Penelope POV**

“NOOOO! You can't be serious!” Hope laughs

“Unfortenely, yeah, but it was one time and I was like 6 years old, and it's not funny!” I say trying not to laugh at myself but I can't hold back my laugh.

“P, you asked a freaking turtle to marry you just because you thought that she smiled at you!” Tries to say Hope while laughing. I grab a pillow and smatch her head.

“In my defense, I was 6 years old and the turtle was realy pretty!” I add trying to defend myself while laughing. We laugh for a few more moment then fall in comfortable silence.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight Hope, I know you don't like being around people so thank you.” I say smiling softly.

“Of course, I couldn't let you go alone at the party especialy with what happened this morning and with a monster around the woods, it's been a long time since I went to a party. Plus Lizzie was happy that I finaly came to a party, she always asked me and I always turn her down. I just wish that it's doesn't end up like this.”

“Yeah me too. Sooo.. Landon uh? How long do you have a crush in him?” I ask smirking. I see Hope turning flush red, it's adorable how much she's red now.

“I-..Uhm..-I-I don't know what you're talking about?” She has this high pitch voice which means she definitely knows what I'm talking about.

“Hell yeah you now!” I add smiking.

“Can't we talk about the fact that Josie Saltzman didn't stop staring at you today and tried to get your attention at the party?” It's her turn to smirk and mine to blush.

“I-I'm sure she does it with everyone new in the school, as you telled me this morning, she likes to play with the new, isn't she?” I ask thinking about Josie and her beautiful chocolate eyes and her perfect pouty lips and her sexy tall legs and.. STOP! FOCUS P!

“Yes she does play with people and no she doesn't act like she did tonight because usualy people came to her and usaly she didn't chase after someone.. But I think you're special so I'm guessing she thinks that too..” Says Hope. I stay silence and can't help but think about the fact that everybody think I'm special, but how and why? I'm only the new girl in town who discovered three weeks ago that she had powers. Why everybody find me so special?

“Watever, can we talk about something else?”

“Sure, what would you say if we talk about ourselves so we can know much abour each other?” Asks Hope.

“Yeah, okay sound good, well you already know that I lost my family, also that I just discovered my powers and that I almost marry a turtle, what do you want to know?” I ask laughing at the last fact.

“Yeah, right, well, I don't know, what's your favorite animal? No wait I know turtle.” I chuckle “Soo.. What's your favorite color or when is your bithday or I don't know anything you want to tell me..” A smillling Hope adds.

“Uhm, let me think.. My favorite color is red as you can saw with my crop top tonight, and my birthday is next week, it fall Friday I think-”

“Wait, Friday on the next week, why didn't you tell me sooner? We gonna have to throw a party!” Adds Hope excitly.

“Yeah... Uhm.. About that, I don't know if I want other people to know about my birthday because of everything that happened this year and I don't think I'll celebrate my birthday without my family or my friends.. I don't think I can...” And it's true, I don't know if I can have fun after everything that happened this year. Not after what happened to Elisia, and definitely not after what happened to my parents and my sister. Hailey telled me to start from zero here and make new friends and all while she's investigating on the fire. She telled me that she'll keep me informed about what she found. But I can't help but think that she could be in danger while I'm living my life and that scare me, but I know that she is powerful and I trust her when she telled me that everything gonna be fine.

Thank Hope doesn't push futher and we go to bed in silence after saying goodnight. Hope quickly fall asleep but it take me a long time to finaly fall asleep. But an hour or so after, I wake up from a nightmare with tears rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from crying. It's been three weeks now that I woke up every night crying because of a nightmare, I relive the day my family died over and over and over again. Every time I try to change things but it always end up with the death of my family in a fire and me standing right before them helpless. Sometimes I'm the one starting the fire, so I ask myself if it's me who start this fire this night because I'm a witch and the night my family died, when I was with Hailey in her room, crying on her soulder while she was holding me tight and telling me sweet words, I was so sad and broken by the news that I accidently start a fire but Hailey being a witch too, quickly hug the fire with a water spell. I unconsciously started a fire in my bestfriend's room so why not in my house? This thought makes me cry more, to the point I had to put my head in my pillow to cover my wailing. I was so busy crying that I didn't heard Hope walking towards me, until I felt her arms around me, she put my head into her chest and hug me. I try to push her away but she holds me tightly against her chest so I let myself cry and allow her to comfort me. I feel her tangle her fingers into my hair and massaging my scalp to calm me with one hand and with the other robbing my back. We stay like that for a long moment. After an hour or so, I finaly found myself falling asleep against Hope's chest, listenning to her calm heartbeat.

I didn't wake up from an other nightmare this night. I was safe in Hope's strong yet soft arms


	4. Can I ask you something?

** Josie POV**

The next morning, I was going back to my room after my night with Landon, which help me very much to take my mind off for a night. Unfortenely for me, I may have a tiny wet dream about Penelope this night which frustraded me over again in the morning..

I was about to reach my room when I saw Hope's and Penelope's door room lightly open, I ask myself if they had forget to close it so I went to close it. When I was about to close the door, I saw Hope and Penelope cuddle together in Penelope's bed. I feel my stomach drop, I was furious to saw them together but then I remember myself that I have no right to be jealous because she doesn't even like me. I slowly close the door and storm into my room without looking back. I didn't even think about the fact that my sister was probably peacefully asleep before slaming the door a little to hard. Oups...

“What the hell Jo?! Where were you last night, I was looking for you?” Screams Lizzie simuling dramatically a heart attack.

“At Landon's, I needed a distraction.” I say annoying by her drama queen reaction.

“Distraction for?” I ignore her question and fall into my bed. After a moment of silence, I turn around to face my sister. She raises her eyebrow “It's the new girl isn't it?” She asks with a smirk on her face. I huff in response. Ugh! I hate when she does that. “What's her name again? Perry? No... Patricia? Uhmmm no...” She tapes her chin with her finger like she was thinking but I know that she's only doing it to annoyed me more. “Oh, I know! Penelope! She seems niiiice and.. hhhot... But not seems into you that why you're so annoyed.”

I groan annoyed “Can you not? I don't need you to remind me that she didn't pay attention to me at the party but I bet she's just playing hard to get because she was with Hope and her new witches friends. Have you seen how that frensh blond girl looked at her with heart eyes? Ugh! It was so annoying!” I huff in frustration. I am truly annoying because it's the first time someone resist to my charm and flirty comment. I don't know why but it make me want her even more now.

“Well, seems like my little twiny has a crush on the new girl Penelope Park” She says in a sing-song voice while poking my side playfully. I roll my eyes. I really, really hate her some time!

I huff “No I do not, it's just a game for me remember? I just wanna sleep with her. I mean like you said she is hella hot.” I smirk as I remind her beautiful body in her outfit from last night at the party. She was stunning. I feel my mouth water at the memories, I shook my head to think about something else because I don't want to be turn on again and get frustrated again. I look up and see Lizzie looking at me with a smirk, a knowly look which make me blush. She laughs when she saw me turning bright red.

“Yeah, wathever you say sis. But you have a little drool at the corner of your mouth” She chuckles. Shit. I quickly wipe my mouth with the back on my hand. We stay quiet for a few moments before Lizzie makes her way towards me and sat on my bed next to me.

“So why did you storm into the room like a Fury?” She asks softly.

“It's nothing, I don't know why I react like I did, I'm sorry to wake you up by the way.” I shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

“It's not nothing if you slamed the door angryly. You know you can talk to me.” She gives me a reasurring squeeze. I sigh.

“It's just.. that I found Penelope and Hope in the same bed all cuddle...” I say looking down. “And I know I shouldn't feel that way but I can't help myself but feel jealous because Hope got the chance to spend the night with Penelope even if they didn't do anything... I'm just.. jealous but I don't know why. It's not my type to be jealous. I don't know what's going on with me, I just meet her.” I sigh. My sister wrap me into a hug.

“It's okay, there is nothing wrong with you, you just have a crush on the new girl that all. You'll move on if she doesn't want you and she'll be stupid because you are literaly the hottest girl in the school and the sweettiest, you just have to open up to her. If you really want her, you'll have to show her who you truly are. Not the cold bitch in charge who hook up with anybody but the Josette Saltzman! The one you are when you are around me or MG or Landon. I know it's hard to open up but if you feel jealous because she spend time with someone, then you should go and show her that you can be more that just flirty.” She is right. “You know what you're right, i gotta go!"

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

"Penelope.."

"Oh yeah, did you know that your hot crush is badass too? She clearly have everything for her.."

"What are you talking about?"

“I thought you didn't crush on her” She smirks at me. Shit.

“I-I don't.. Go to the point Lizzie!”

"Well last night when you were busy with the Hobbit, she kicked a Monster's ass while Hope was running around to distracted him but the huge wolf charged Penelope and she kicked his ass with a axe.. I'm pretty sure you would have love to see that"

"SHE WHATTT??" That may have been hot!

**Penelope POV**

I'm waking up by the sound of a closing door and angry footsteps storming out in the hallway. I'm feeling complety and totally rest, I haven't felt like this in weeks, not since my family died. I didn't have any nightmares, even when I was sleeping in Hailey's arms I always had nightmares but not tonight. I am still half asleep when suddenly I feel someone cuddle me closer. I froze and look up to see a sleeping auburn hair girl, pressing closer against me, with her arms around my waist and my head still on her chest. Then I remember what happened the night before. I remember feeling guilty and sad about my family and I've been crying. She was there to comfort me and whispering sweet words 'It's okay, I'm here, let it go. It's okay, it's not your fault', over and over again until I fall asleep. It feels incredibly right and safe and comfortable to cuddle with her, so I decide to stay a few more minutes against her. After that, I try to sneek out of her grip but the moment I move, I hear groan so I froze. When the groan stop, I try to remove her arm but she hold me thighter, pulling me closer to her chest. Shit, she's really strong. Yeah I know she's a tribrid but hell even sleeping she's strong! After a few attempt to remove myself out of her grip, I give up. I lay down on her chest, listenning her slow heartbeat and enjoying the embrace she gives me. I feel safe in her arms, it's like nothing bad is gonna happen to me. It's feel like... Home. I decide to just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling because I know that she can wake up anytime and breaks this peaceful moment. I stay there looking at her beautiful face and listenning to her cute little noises she does in her sleep. About 20 minutes later, she finaly wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes and I can finaly see her beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me with a hint of confusion.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” I say smiling.

“Uh-Umm, good morning.. May I ask why are you in my bed?” She asks me unsure.

“Well.. First, I'm not in your bed, you're in mine. You kind of comfort me last night remember? Second, it's been like 30 minutes I'm awake but I couldn't move because you wouldn't let me go. Damn girl you're stronger that you look!” I joke. She immediately blushs and apologizes while letting go of me.

She stood up and went to dress “Let's dress, I'm starving. Wanna get breakfast with me? Usualy I ate alone but now you're my roomate and friend so we can go together. Unless if you don't want, it's fine. I just-”

I cut off her rambling. “I would love to take breakfast with you” I smile. She relaxs and smiles softly “Great!”. We get dress in school's uniform with skirt and button shirt. I have to say, it actualy looks nice. “Ready?” Hope asks with wide smile.

“Ready.” I smile back before she opens the door I call her “Wait!”.

Hope turns around “Yeah?”

“I wanted to say thank you for comforting me last night, and sleeping with me. It was nice from you, you didn't have to but you did so.. Thank you.” I add shyly.

She smiles sweetly “You're welcome. Hope you feel better now.”

“Yeah, thank to you”. I smile back, then we went to take our breakfast.

** Hope POV**

While we were walking back to our room after breakfast with Penelope, we hear an announcement. “You're attention students, this is not an exercice, all students are requested to reach the library immediately. I need you to stay calm and compose because a monster is walking around the school, please stay safe and if you need to go back to your room to change, take someone with you, be careful but under no circumstances you're walking around alone in the hallway. I repeat, every students are requested to reach the library immediately. We will figured out a plan to trap the monster once everyone is safe in the library. Thank for you're attention.” Dr.Saltzman says. I don't hesitate, I take Penelope's hand and rush towards the library where there is already the majority of the students present. I let go of Penelope and walk towards Dr.Saltzman, who is already talking to Lizzie, MG, Landon, Josie and a few others. “What are we doing now?” I ask, not wanting someone get hurt. He doesn't answer, instead he climbs on a table to speak. I feel someone holding my hand, I don't need to look up to know that it's Penelope, (because of course nobody will ever touch me if they want to keep their hands, but that not the point..). I give her a reasurent squeeze. “Alright students, everybody is gonna have to choose a buddy, who gonna have to be with you everywhere you go. My advise, choose someone with whom you get along well because you will probably spend the day together. Once your pair, come to find me or Dorian, we'll sign you. Fortenetely for us elementary students are out with Emma so no need to worry about young sibling. Alright go find your buddy. Hope, i need to talk to you." Dr.Saltzman climbs off the table and walks towards me and Penelope.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to ask but i need you to go chasing the Troll walking around the school because I have to stay here to protect and reasure the students in case of the Troll walk in the library. Can you do that for me? Take a squad with you if you need to but please be careful"

"Yeah of course" I feel a tight squeeze from P, I look at her, she has fear in her eyes but I know that it's not because of the Troll.

"Hey don't worry, everything is gonna be okay. I'm invincible remember?" I smile at her. She slowly nods but doesn't loose her grip. "Alright, I have to go, I have a Troll to chase".

"Alone?" She sounds even more terrified than before and tighten her grip "Let me go with you". She pleads.

"I can't let you come with me, remember what happened the last time? Plus you only know a few amount of spell and even if you are powerfull, I can't take the risk for you to get hurt." She nods disappointed but understand. "If it reasure you I can take someone with me?" She doesn't answer, instead she drags me across the library where MG, Lizzie, Landon and Josie where. "Hi guys, Hopey here need some strong and badass buddies to chase the Troll but she doesn't want me to come, so what do you think? You're in?" Okay I didn't expected that. The four of them look at each other shocked, Josie was about to make a bitchy comment about the nickname but Lizzie elbows her before she can, giving her a look. But i defenitely didn't expected their answer "Sure!" the four of them say at the same time looking at each other. Except Josie who was looking at our hands intertwined. Of course! I turn my attention back to Penelope who has a victory smile on her face. I smile at that, she's so cute. "Well thank you guys for the help but I can only take 3 of you with me because i need one of you to stay with P to protect her.. You know, in case we don't stop the Troll before it enters the libray." They look at each other, well more precisely Lizzie smirks and winks at Josie, who says in her most dramtic tone "I volunteer as tribute!"

I roll my eyes."Of course you are!" I mumble out off breath but I know MG hears me because of his super vampire's ear and I think P hears me too because she squeezes my hand. I turn towards her and open my mouth to say something but she beats me up.

“It okay, I know you have to go but kick his ass for once so I wouldn't have to do you job.” Penelope jokes, I bump her shoulder playfully and pout.

“Hey! This isn't fair!” She smiles widely.

“Yes it is and you know that.” She pokes my side “Just be careful okay?” She adds in serious tone.

“Promise” I smile and hug her. It's been a wild since I've been so 'touchy' with someone, it's weird but once I'm in her arms, it's feel so good and comfortable I can't explain. I can feel all the eyes on us while we hug it make me a little uncomfortable so we pull away. I squeeze her hand a last time before turning my head towards the squad “Okay let's go squad, we have a Troll ass to beat!” I turn to Josie, looking at her straigt in the eyes “Take care of her.” She nods, and with that the four of us went to chase the Troll.

** Penelope POV**

It's been a few hours since Hope and the others are gone to chase the Troll now, I can't help but being worry even if I know that I would have been a burden for Hope if I was gone with them. Maybe something happened and someone get hurt or worse... I shook my head. No! I can't think like like that. While I was thinking about the worse that can happening to my new.. friends, someone touches my arm, pulling me back to reality.

“Hey, wanna sneek out on the roof to take fresh air?” A soft voice which belong to Josie asks me. I don't turn around I just nod my head. Once on the roof, we sat on the pillows and Josie pulls out a blanket on us and we look at the dark sky and bright stars in silence.

“Can I ask you something?” I whisper.

“Yes?” She smiles softly.

I hesitate, I don't want to upset her or anything, she must be more worry sick about her sister. “Why are you acting like a bitch while it's pretty obvious that you're not?”

She sighs but doesn't look upset. “Because I was hurt once by someone I was in love with and don't want to be hurt again so I'm acting cold..”

“What did he do to you?” She sighs and takes a deep breath.

“It was my fault, I was young, stupid and naive.. He made me think he loved me and I give myself fully to him because I was afraid that he would leave me if I didn't. We dated for about 4 months then he dumped me when he get what it wanted. He was my first time, I trusted him and he broke my heart. End of the story. Since this moment, I promise myself to not fall for anyone else so I wouldn't have my heart break again. That why I don't stay with someone more than a few weeks. I don't want to give them hope that we would we together.. To me it's just sex, no feelings..” She strugged. “Can I ask you something?” She then asks me.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think Hope is special?” Josie asks hesitely.

“Yeah I think she's unique. I mean she's the only one of her kind so yeah I guess she's totaly special.” I chuckle.

“Is she special for you?” She seems almost nervous

“Yeah, kind of... She reminds me of someone I used to know.. She reminds me of Brie” smile a little remembering my sister.

She frowns “Oh” was all she says, it sounds disappointed and maybe a hit of jealousy?

“My sister..” I don't know why but I had the need to make her understand that I don't see Hope other that just a friend, even if she's really pretty and cute I just don't feel that type of vibe from her. And I know that this connection we have is not romanticaly.

“Oh.. Ooooh! So you guys aren't a thing?” asks hopefully. I decide to tease her a little because I found her very cute when she pouts.

“If by a thing you mean we are friends then yeap.” She lets out a frustrated sigh.

“You know what I mean.. Aren't you guys like together?” I furrow my eyebrow questionaly. “I saw you all cuddle this morning in your bed, you seem pretty close..”

“Josette Saltzman are you spying on me?” I ask joking but I think she doesn't take it as a joke because I see her froze and panic cross her eyes.

“WHAT! NO! No no no! I was just heading back to my room when I saw your dooroom was open so I just went to check if everything was fine because you know monsters are running around the school and-”

I cut her by placing my hand on hers and squeeze it lightly “Hey, I was joking, you don't need to explain to me” I say softly. She relaxes immediately. “It's cute when you ramble”. I wink at her. She stares at me blushing deeply. OMFG! I MAKE THE JOSIE SALTZMAN BLUSHS AND THIS IS ABSOLUTLY THE MOST CUTTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! She mumbles a little thank. “But to answerd you question, no Hope and I aren't romanticaly. I just feel safe and comfortable around her.” I explain. “It's crazy really, the only persone I'm.. I was so comfortable around was Brie. I feel like home, when I'm with her I can be who I am, it's feel so right. It's like I knew her my entire life, like she was a piece of me that was missing and now that she's here, I feel complet, like I can finaly be happy.. It's like she's my other half, like a sister I didn't know existed.. I know it's stupid because she's a tribrid and I'm a simple witch but this connection we have make me feel that way. But I can't help but feel guilty at the same time because everytime I feel safe with Hope, I think about Brie and my family and the fact that I see a happy future in this school, so I feel guilty because even after everything that happened to my family and Elisia, I feel like I can be happy but they can't because they aren't here anymore. And with Hope it just click and I want to be happy but I don't know if I deserve that because I may be the reason why my family died.” She listens carefully every worlds I'm saying I feel good to finaly let it out. It's more easier that I thought it would be.. Maybe it's because it's Josie.. I don't know..

“What happened to your lose if I may ask? But if you don't want to talk about it , it's fine, we can forget about it..” She says softly. I crack a small smile at how soft and careful she is with me. Who knew Josie Saltzman was such a softie? I take a deep breath.

“No it's fine.. Well.. Uhm.. As you probably already know, my parents and my sister died three weeks ago in a fire..” I take an other deep breath to try to calm me. Josie see I was about to break down so she squeezes my hand and I lay my head on her soulder. I inhale her sweet vanila perfume and talk again. “And.. Elisia.. She kills herself.. She couldn't handle the death of her parents in a car accident.. I think she tought it was her fault because she called them that night to came pick her up before she had been abused by a group of guys.. And.. Well, they didn't make it because of a drunk driver, who didn't get caught because after hitting Elisia's parent's car, the drunk guy fled because he was a freaking coward. We try to help her and be supportive but she choose to leave us. At first I was freaking mad at her because she choose the easy way but when I loose my parents I finaly understand why she did that, it's feel like you're slowly dying from the inside.. And I'm mad at me everyday and I hate myself because I couldn't save neither her or my family.” At this point I was fully crying on her shoulder, soaking her shirt with my tears. She doesn't seem to mind because she rubbes comfortly my back with one of her hand while the other continued to hold my hand. We stay like this until I finaly stop crying. When I feel like I could talk again, I lift my head from her shoulder and thank her for listenning to me and comforting me. She smiles softly and we stare at each other in the eyes for a moment, her deep chocolate brown eyes look at me like I'm the most important person in the world. Josie put her hands on each side of my cheeks and rubbing softly her thumbs to caress my cheeks and wipes the tears, then she leans slowly, letting me the time to back away if I want to. But I don't want to, I just stay there looking her deep in the eyes while she continues to leans. I feel the butterflies in my stomach becoming incredibly wild and my heartbeat goes faster. We're a few inches away from each other's face, it would be easy to just close the distance between us and finaly taste those perfect lips.

But of course, at the very last moment when our lips were about to brush, we get interrupt. My phone suddenly buzzes. We jump apart immediately, Josie lets out a groan of frustration while I was blushing deeply, thinking about what would have happened if we didn't get interrupted. I check my phone, relieve cross my face, it's Hope:

“_Hey P, we had a little pb during the chase, Landon has been kidnaped when he went to the bathroom by the Troll so we went after them. But now everything is under control and we are all fine. See you in 5!”_

I turn towards Josie excited by the news “They're coming back and they are all fine! Come on they'll be there in 5!” I don't wait for a replay I run towards the window to go back to the library.


	5. Happy Birthday Witchy!

Josie POV

I was making my way to apologise to Penelope for being a coward, because I avoided her since our moment last week, and I know she wanted to talk to me about it all the week, but I freak out because for the first time since Steve, I can feel myself falling in love with her, and it's scare the hell out me, because that means that she'll have the power to break me, and honestly I don't know if I can handle an other heartbreak. She has been in my head for the past week and it's scaring me because I don't want to have my heart crush ever again, even if it's a really pretty girl, with a good heart and perfect body and perfect lips and perfect eyes. In the past week, I cought myself thinking about her but not only hot dreams, now I dream about kissing her, hugging her (most likely cuddle), feeling her soft skin under my fingers and feeling her shiver when I'll draw pattern on her smooth skin, tasting her perfect skin, bitting lighty on her neck to mark her and make her mine...  
I was about to knock at her door when I hear Hope saying 'Happy birthday witchy!' Wait! What? Ooooh I have to throw her a party, then I will ask her to be her escort so we can talk and I can apologise and hopefully kiss her! I need Lizzie's and MG's help!

Penelope POV

It's been a week since Josie and I almost kissed and it's been a week since she avoided me. I don't know what to do or what to expected. I don't know if she freaked out or if she just lost interest all of suddent in me and honestly, right now I don't freaking give a shit about it because today is my freaking birthday and all I wanna do is stay in bed all day because there is no one I would spend the day with.

I remember my last birthday was so perfect! Mom made chocolat chips pancakes with hot chocolat and a fresh orange juice for breakfast, dad was reading is journal like usual but he had this big wide smile on his face that he had everytime he had good news. Brie was at home for her break and offered the most beautiful and precious necklace I'll ever have, unfortunaly I lost it in the fire This night. Last year was perfect I spend my day with my family and my best friends and was so happy.

But now I don't feel like celebrate like every year, and frenqly I don't know if I want even if I could, because this year is fare from being good. I lost everything and everyone. I lost my mom, my dad, my sister, my home and one of my best friend. This 17th birthday will be the worse of all because there no one surprising me with warm hug in the morning and no pancakes to share. Not anymore. There is no more happy and lovely feelings, instead there is a cold and sad emptiness. So yeah i don't feel like celebrate my birthday not this year, not ever, I just want to stay in my warm bed and eventualy watch a movie.

This was untill the door flies open and revealing a lovely auburn hair girl with a sweet smile, carring in one hand a cupcake and the other a small box wrapping with rubbon which I assume is my birthday's present? She raises the cupcake and closes the door with her foot without looking back "Happy birthday witchy!" She exclaims happyly. Her smile warms my heart a little bit. She extends me the red cupcake with, I didn't saw untill now, a small red burning candle "Make a wish!" I know exactly what I want, so I close my eyes and make my wish. Opening my eyes, I found a grinning Hope "So I hope you're not mad at me because even if you are I don't care" She chuckles and her smile grows bigger when I giggle. “But I make you this and I hope you'll like it” She then extends me the red cupcake which I take and cut in two half. I extend one of the half at her and she chuckles.   
"You're suppose to eat it!"   
"Yeah, well you can just help me with that'' I smile at her, a genuine smile that I didn't know was possible today, but as usual she makes everything possible. We eat our half cupcake in silence, looking in each other eyes while grinnig from ear to ear like idiot, but it feels good. She almost makes me forget why I didn't wanted to leave my bed this morning.

After a minute or so, we finish eating and she extends me the small box "I know you said that you didn't wanted anything and you didn't wanted to celebrated your birthday but I couldn't resisted. Come on open it!!" She's so excited that she jump up and down like an excited child, which make me chuckle, she's adorable. "I hope you'll like it. Happy birthday P!" She says with a soft smile.

I take the small box and examine it then slowly open it, which reveal a beautiful necklace with a green emerald stone in the middle of two amber stones. My eyes went wide and my lips partle. My breath hitchs in my throat and my heartbeat raises. I can't believe what I see. This is the exact same that I had. I look up at Hope who's bitting her lips nevously with a concern look in her eyes, I think I look like I could cry. I look back at the most beautiful and precious necklace I ever seen, not knowing what to say. I take it carefuly in my hand and look at Hope with watery eyes "Can you.." my voice crack I don't even finish my sentence "Yeah of course! Come here." She takes the necklace while I lift my hair to give her more room and she claps the necklace around my neck. I take the pendent in my hand and look at it, I let a small tear rolls down my cheek which Hope wipes softly with her thumb. I smile at her and without warning, tacle her in a tight hug, which she happyly returns. "Thank you so much Hope, it means so much to me you can't even imagine." I whisper in her ear while squeezing her back. We stay like that in peaceful silence, enjoying the warm and lovely embrase, untill she whispers in my ear "I know it's look like the same one that you lose when your house burned so I'm happy you like it. Happy birthday P!"

Hope POV

After spending the morning cheering up P, which I think I do a great job at, I finaly convince her to go in classes because she needs to learn more because sh's new this world, and maybe also because I have my training session with Dr.Saltzman in half an hour.  
We were walking side by side in the hallway when I hear people wispering about a birthday party tonight so I ask P if she knows something about it "Have you change your mind and tell people about your birthday?" I whisper.  
She looks at me like I'm crazy with wide eyes and eyebrows furrow "Nooo! Why?" She asks confuse  
"I heard people talk about a birthday party tonight at 8pm in the gym, so I just assume that was you because i didn't tell anyone"  
"Neither did I, you're the only one who know" I was about to ask if she is sure about it but out of nowhere Josie, Lizzie, MG and Landon, who looks really cute today, not that he doesn't look cute other day, it's just that he's wearing that cute Batman shirt, not that I'm paying attention... Anyways.. They beat me before I can ask something to P.  
"Happy birthday Penelope" they all yell excited with big smile on their faces, then they all rush towards her at the same time to hug her. Except me. I'm standing awkwardly behind them, waiting for them to let her go.  
Penelope looks at them in shock then looks at me with wide eyes then looks back at them. "How do you guys know?" Was all she manages to say after opening and closing her mouth multiple time. It's Josie who, of course, has the answer "I was on my way this morning to your guy's dorm, when I heard someone said 'happy birthday', and as Hope's birthday was last month I figure it was yours. So happy birthday Penelope" She gives P a genuine smile before smirking and adds "Also be ready at 8 for your party, I'll pick you up to escort you"  
"Excuse-me my WHAT?" She whispers-yells.  
Josie smirks again "You heard me cutie, be ready by 8." She winks at P then walks away without letting anyone protest. What a bitch! I look at P and see her with red cheeks, and a small smile. Maybe Josie is half of a bitch. I look at the others and see Lizzie and MG have big smirk on their faces then I look at Landon who gives me a shy smile, he's so cute and his eyes are so green and pretty and his smile is adorable. I'm snap out of my daydreaming about Landon by P who clears her throat "Thank you guys but you didn't needed to throw a party" she says with awkward smile.  
MG chuckles "Of course we have or Josie'll have burn our hair off!" There is a little silent before everybody start laughing.  
"Not that would be false, but we are willing to do this for you, and even if I know that we'll never remplace your family, now you're our and that what family do for each other" Lizzie answers with a warm smile.  
"She's right, this school is literely a family." Adds Landon with soft smile. I smile at that they are right everyone in this school is ready to died for anyone here, even for me, the hated freak tribrid. P smiles a little "Thanks guys" before giving group hug again, but this time she drags me in.

Penelope POV

Hope is rambling about how sorry she was that Josie found out that today is my birthday and decided to throw me a party that I don't want but now that everybody know they expect me to go and Hope kind of persuad me to go, telling me how distracting the party would be and honestly I really need a distraction right now. Honestly I'm half listenning Hope I'm too distract by the familiar scent my nose recognizes, this familiar sweet lemon scent that I would recognize amoung all. This is her perfum. I look around, following the scent when I see her, standing in the hallway, already staring at me with her doe brown eyes. I blink a few time trying to erase that illusion but she doesn't disepear, instead she takes a step towards me. She's here, just a few feet away. How is that possible? I immediately take the pendent in my hand thinking that it'll help me finding an explation but nothing come. I stand frozen, staring at her, no knowing when this could end.  
Hope stop talking when she sees I wasn't paying attention and turns and follows my line of sight to see where my mind lande on. "Who is she?" 

“You see her too?” I swallow the lump in my throat as I fight back the tears from falling. My wish became true. She is right here, in the hallway, in flesh and bones, wearing her favorite grey metal shirt and her favorite black jean with her favorite black boots and her favorite black leather jacket with her favorite lemon perfum. She's here, this isn't some dream or allucination, this is real! She is real! I let out a breathless “Brie” before I quickly run towards her not paying any minds at anyone execept her. She's my gift, I can't fight the tears anymore and cry freely when I feel our bodies crash together in a tight hug. She is real!  
"You're here" I cry out. "How is that even possible?"  
"I'm right here, let it go baby girl. I don't know how and honestly I don't freaking care at the moment. I'm here, let it go."  
I engulfe her in the tightest hug I ever have experienced, not willing to let her go. But she doesn't seem to mind, because she's not willing to let me go either. I continu to cry, and but my face into her neck, inhaling the best scent in the world. Her scent I feel at home again.

Hope POV

I let the two sibling hugging for a few more moment because I know how much P needs it. I watch them with tears in my eyes because I wish I could be in their place with my mom or my dad because I missed them so much. It warm my heart to seing them hugging like their life depend on it. After a few more minute, they finaly pull away but don't let go of each other, Brie cuppe her sister's face with both of her hands and gently wipes the tears away with her thumbs. I clear my throat letting them know that I'm here too. P turns towards me smiling like she just wins the lottery. She takes my hand giving an excited squeeze.   
“Hope, I want you to meet my sister Brie, Brie this is Hope, my friend and roomate, she help me etablish here after.. hum...” she cuts herself not wanting to talk about that.  
“After you discovered your powers. Nice to meet you Brie, I hear a lot about you.” I say smiling softly. P gives me a gratuful smile.  
“The pleasure is mine, thank you for taking care of my sister.” She says returning the smile.  
“How couldn't I, she is special, she makes me more talk in a week than I've ever talk in four years.” I chuckle while they smile at me. “If I may ask, how did you find this place?”  
“I-I've no idea, honestly I just weak up in the woods and I don't know how I get there, then I just follow the path, which led me here.” She says with a frown. That weird. Weirder than her sudden resurrection..  
“Oh, okay, and what is the last thing you remember?” I insiste  
“I was at home with my parents, we were waiting for Ro to come back home.. I remember a fire.. And there was someone but I don't remember what happened after the fire started.” She massages her temples.

P frowns at me “Hope, can you stop investigating for now please, she is stress and tired. She just wakes up from the death...” And that my turn to frown.  
“And this is exactly why I need answers, it's been a month since she died, you just don't come back from death after a month, it's suspecious. But you right I'm sorry I'll stop for now but you have to come with me to the headmaster's office. It's a question of security for the students. I'm sure you understand. You should come too P, so you don't worry too much.”  
They exchange a glance then Brie talks again “Yeah sure, you right, I understand why you don't trust me.”

After a long hour of talking about what to do about the situation, Dr. Saltzman end up decided that for the security of the students, Brie would stay in the headmaster's office, which would be scelling with a spell...Nobody is allow to see her, as long as we don't have an explaination. To say that P wasn't really happy is an understantment. She stroms out of the office in a heart beat and shuts herself in our room without a word.

I, in other hand, end up in the library, searching for an explaination. After three hours or so, I finaly found a potential explaination: it could be a monster names Necromancer, who diseapers a long time ago, nobody know why or what happened. This monster can wakes up the dead and uses them. At this point, I think this monster want the same that the others before him wanted: the magical knife.   
Crap, I have to inform P that her sister is a zombie. Great! By the time I come back to my room P wasn't here anymore. So I go to the gym to see if she was already there but again she wasn't anywhere. I try to think about where P would want to be right now. That when it clicks: her sister! I go straight to Dr.Saltzman's office but once I open the door, no one is here anymore. I start to panic but quickly recompose myself, then I start searching everywhere.   
Penelope POV

I may have force the lock of the headmaster's office with my magic thanks to Hope who starts teaching me some tricks. And I may have take my sister for a walk even if I'm not allow to, but can you blame me? I mean I have her back and I don't know how many time I'm left with her, so I have to make the most of it. So here we are walking side by side around the school silently, enjoying each other presence for who know how long. Just the two of us like before. She stops and looks at me while scratching the back of her head.  
“Hey Ro, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't be mad at me because I didn't tell you sooner, please" Brie takes a deep breath. I can tell she's nervous, which tell me that I don't think I'll like this conversation...  
“What it is?" I ask confuse and worry. She only is nervous when she has bad news, like the time when she telled me that she had to travel in France for her studies.  
“You have to promise first." She says in a serious tone. I don't like this tone. I never had.  
“Yeah, fine, I promise but you scare me Brie. Tell me what is going on!" She closes her eyes and let out a long sigh.  
“I-I.. uhmm.. I don't know how to say that.. You-You're adopted" She avoids eyes contact and look at everywhere except me. My jaw drop in shock. What the hell?!  
“Excuse me am I WHATTT?!"  
“Here me out before you decide to shut me out, please i'm begging you let me explain!" I nod without a word. She sighs in relieve.

“Okay, so, uhmm, I was 5 years old, playing in the garden when I heard intense baby cries, coming from the woods next to the garden. I knew I wasn't allow to went to the woods and I don't know what gotten into me but I just couldn't let the baby cried, so I ran in the woods without thinking or telling my parents where I was going. I was curious to why someone would have abandoned a baby in the woods when there is a church a few feet from the woods. When I finaly find the baby and stood a few inches of him, of you, the first thing you did when you looked at me, was stopped crying and you give the most precious smile ever.  
When my eyes first landed on you, I immediatly falled in love with you, my baby sister, I knew I would do everything to protect you. Once I picked you up in my arms you immediatly falled asleep, so I decided to took you with me because I promised myself that you would never be alone and I will do anything to protect you. When I returned at home with you, mom and dad weren't happy because I went to the woods alone and that was dangerous but once they saw what was in my arms or more precisely, who was in my arms, they soften. You know at first they didn't wanted to adopted you because they thought that your parents were gonna come back for you and took you away but I begged them to not do so because I always dreamed to be a big sister and I had the most beautiful experience in my entire life. And I'm so greatfull that they choose to adopted you, I think that was the second best day of my life because founding you in the middle of the woods was definely the best day of my life.” She stops to takes a shaky breath while crying and continues.  
“And I tell you that because I want you to know that you were wanted even if it wasn't by your biological parents, you were wanted, you are my everything, my little baby sister who drived our parents crazy because she didn't wanted to slept anywhere except in my arms. You baby girl are the most precious person I ever had in my entire life and you deserve the world. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I couldn't protected you from the pain I caused you when I died." At this point we were both crying mess.

“I love you too, even if you're not my biological sister" I pull her in a tight embrass. We hug for a moment, before Brie pulls away and sighs.

"I have to tell you something else, we knew about your powers but we cursed you to keep you safe because you didn't control them when you were a baby and with all the hunters and vampires in New Orleans, we decided to kept your powers under control. When we died, your powers came back to you and.. uhmm, you're not a simple witch.."

“What are you talking about?" I ask more confuse that ever.  
“You're a part werewolf too, that why you have a birthmark in the inside of your right tigh" She explains. I'm speechless, but now that explain some things, a lot of things, like why the big wolf chased after me but Hope is also part wolf and she trigged her curse but I don't so why me? I don't understand “I-What?"  
“I try to find your pack and eventualy your biological family, that why I was in France, but I didn't have the time to finish my researchs because I had to come back home.. But for what I learned, you'll turn into a wolf at the next moon without killing someone to active your curse. I know this is scary and a lot to process but I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner."

“I understand and forgive you. Thank you for your honesty. I love you." We hug again.  
“Wait if you're here and you remember everything about your life then you know who killed you and mom and dad?"  
“Yeah and you know him.." She hesitates.  
“Him? Is it Brandon?" I whisper not wanting to be true. She doesn't say anything.  
“Is Brandon the one who killed you?!” I yell.  
Brie was about to say something but suddenly she collapses on the grownd.  
“OMG BRIE! Are you okay, wake up don't leave me alone again, please open your eyes!" I shake her but she continues to collapse. I start to panic.  
“I'm gonna find help!" I tell her even if I'm not sure she can hear me.  
I start running to the school but I hear some noises behind me so I turn towards the noises to see Brie with white eyes on her feet mumbles something like 'knife'? I quickly walk toward her and take her hand in mine. “Brie? You're okay?"  
“Knife, give me the knife" She says with a demon voice that isn't her beautiful one. I slowly take a step back from her and realise that this isn't my sister before me.  
“What are you talking about, I don't have any knife."  
Brie approches me and mumbles “If you don't have the knife, you will be the bait!”  
What? Suddenly I feel a huge pain in my head and everything go black.

Hope POV

After half an hour searching to find no P and no Brie, I step outside the school to take deep breath and calm my wolf and the pick in my stomach that telling me that there is defenitely something going wrong with P. Once I finaly calm myself I hear a branch snaps and turn towards the noise ready to kick any monster's ass but I couldn't see anything it was pith black. Once the creature takes more step torwards me, what I see let me breathless. Before me is standing Brie, who is covered of dirt from head to toe, she is shaking and crying. I quickly rush towards her and ask "OMG, are you okay? Have you seen P? I'm so worry, I can't find her!"  
She cries harder "I-I.." She couldn't make a sentence, and starts to sob again. So I slap her in the face (not to hard but I have to found P).  
"Focus Brie, please!" I yell, then I calm myself a little bit because this is not going anywhere if I can't control myself "Have you seen Penolope?"  
"I-I think.. I did something to.. to her" She says between sob. My heartbeat quicken, and I can feel my eyes glowing, so I take a deep breath. It's not her fault, it's a monster.  
"What happened? What did you do?"  
"I-I-I think... I-I burry her som-somewhere!" She cries out.  
Fuck! How am I suppose to find her, there like 50 hectares around the school?!

Josie POV

I was a little bit disappointed when Penelope texted me saying that she'll be late at the party because she needed to talk to Hope. But that not gonna stop me from talking to her. So here I am, at Penelope's birthday party, scanning the room for any sign of the birthday girl. After an hour or so, Penelope is still missing so I decide to ask around if they know something.  
“Have you seen Penelope?” I ask some students whose are dancing on the dance floor. They stop to shake their head then return to dance.  
“Have you seen Penelope?” I ask when I reash Lizzie. It's been fifty minutes the party started and she isn't here, neither is Hope.  
“No Josie I don't keep an eye on your crush, it's your problem, not mine.” She says no chalent, I roll my eyes and say “I do not-” but she cuts me with a scoff “Yes you do, that why you know she's missing.” She smirks “Watever, have you seen Hope? She's missing too” I ask annoying.  
“Yeah she just enters the room right now.” She says poiting to the entrance of the gym. She is alone. I rush towards her mumbling a quick “Thank you” to Lizzie.

When I finaly reash Hope at the entrance of the gym, she's indeed not alone there is a blonde girl, the frensh girl who makes heart eyes at Penelope everytime, she looks as confuse and concerne about the situation as me, because Penelope is not with Hope and Hope has this big frown on her face and her eyes switch between blue and glowing amber.  
“You're here, and alone.. Aren't you supposed to arrive with Penelope?” I ask.  
“Actualy, I could use your help founding Penelope" She says after a few deep breath.  
“What happened ?!" I ask worry now.  
“Apparently her zombie sister burried her alive in the cementary." Hope says while rushing towards the outside.  
“I'm coming with you!" the blonde and I say at the same time. I glare at her, of course she wants to be her heroine! Suck that barbie girl I would be the one. 

“How is that possible again? Her sister wasn't supposed to be dead?" I ask while we arrive at the cementary.  
“It's a complicated and long story.. For short, a monster names Necromanter brings Brie back to life because he wants the magical knife. So here is she, but Brie wasn't supposed to stepped out of your dad's office. Unfortunately I think P took her out for a walk and that happened to be a bad idea..." Hope says in a rush, when she sees something from under earth move. It' happened to be a freaking zombie of course! She quickly beheads the zombie thanks to her super strength and we continue our researsh. After a couple of more zombies kill, I see a bright and shinning light coming from somewhere a couple of grave a little futher. I immediately stop when I recognize what type of light it is. It's magic.  
“Do you see that too?" I ask dumble. Or course they don't, they aren't siphoner.  
“What are you talking about Josie? We don't have time to daydreaming, P is burry somewhere and we have to found her now!" Hope says quickly.  
“Yeah I know, but seriously, don't you see that bright light comming from this way?" I insiste  
“No I don't even see that with my wolf's eyes, there is no light only darkness from the night"  
I smirk “Yeah but thankfully I'm a siphoner and I reconize magic when I see that, so I'm like hundred percent sure that this is the same light. We have to go this way!" I hurry my pace in the direction where I see the light. But Hope stops me with a hand on my arm, making me turn my attention to her.  
“Are you absolutly sure about that, because if not P may not have a lot of time left right now. So I need you to be sure!" Hope asks with her serious tone.  
“I'm, now let's go before it's too late!" I say determined.

Hope POV

After what feel like forever, I finaly manage to hear a weak breath and heartbeat, she's alive! I don't think twice and run the faster I could towards the weak noises, ignoring the zombies on my way. I don't have any time to wast. Once I reash the spot where you can see the dirt has been return, I couldn't hear any noises anymore. No. No no no no no! I fell on my knees and quickly start to dig with both of my hands, while the tears start to form in my eyes. I can't help but think about the worst, maybe she's already dead. She can't be. Not like that. Not because of a stupid monster who controles her sister. Not after everything that happened in her life. She can't be gone! I let her in, I trust someone again. She can't leave me now!  
I snap out of my thought the moment I see her hand. I grab it and push her out of the grave then put her head on my lap. She is cold. She isn't breathing, or moving. No no no no no no! I shake her a little bit but nothing. I can feel the tears rolling freely down my cheeks  
"I can't loose you too! Please I'm begging you P, come back to me! You have so much more to live for!" Then everything go in slow motion, I don't see anything else except Penelope's liveless body on my lap. I don't even notice the two girls had finish fighting the zombies, untill Josie takes me away from her with shaky hands while Mary starts a CPR.  
I watch powerless Mary practicing the CPR but P's body stay unmoving. Then suddenly, Mary stops her action, I was about to ask why, when I hear it : thump thump, thump thump. Then a shaky and powerfull deep breath. The next thing I see is confuse and worry emerald green eyes looking at me. She's alive! I rush towards her and hug her like my life depend on it, well it's because it depend on it, not my life but my sanity. She hugs me back as tightly. I whisper in her ear "P, you're okay? You fucking scare me! Do not ever think about doing that again!" She chuckles and lightly pulls away, wipping my tears.  
"Can't get ride of me that easily Hopey. You're stuck with me." I smile  
“Promise?” I lift my pinky finger. She giggles. “Promise” She intertwine our pinkies, then kisses my cheeks. And the tender moment is over when Josie clears her throat behind me. “Come on, we should go back inside, you're cold and dirty, you probably need a shower.” I say while helping her to get on her feet.  
When we come back to the school I tell P I'd wait her in our room, I thank the girls for their help, then take a different way. P go to shower (Mary and Josie escorte her), while I go back to Brie. When I enter Dr.Saltzman's office, Brie is nowhere to be found and neither is the knife. Fuck, the monster get the knife, I was suppose to protect it and I failed...

Penelope POV

While I shower, I can't help but think about everything that happened today. My sister came back from the death, then she telled me I was never a Fricks, then she telled me that I'm a hybrid between witch and werewolf, plus I'm gonna turn into a wolf at the next moon, which happen to be in two weeks, then my possesses sister attacked me and burried me alive in the cemetery, where I almost died. It was a great day! Happy birthday to me!   
And now that I think about it, I don't even thank the girls whose rescuse me. Once I finish shower and dress, I exit the bathroom and go to the hallway, where Mary and Josie were silencely glaring at each other. When I walk in, they stop glaring to look at me with soft smile on their face. “Hey stranger, how are you feeling?” Mary speaks first with the softest voice ever.  
“I'm better because of you. So thank you Mary.” I say coping her tone. Then walk towards her and hug her, which she reciprocates. When I pull away I kiss her right cheek.  
“Thank you, I mean it.” She blushes but has this goofy grin on her face, it's adorable.   
“You don't have to thank me, you'd have done the same. You should rest, it's been a long day. Oh and happy birthday.” It's her turn to kiss my cheek, and mine to blush.   
With a last smile she walks away. 

I turn my attention to Josie, who has her head down and is playing with her fingers. It's cute. She seems so shy and vulnerable, just like this night on the roof. Which is weird because she's the one avoiding me. I stare at her, patiently waiting for her to say what she wants to say. After a few more moment, we finaly lock eyes. She takes a step towards me and whispers quietly “I thought I lost you.” It's almost inaudible, if I wasn't paying attention I'd have miss it. I take a step towards her. “Well, you don't.”   
She shakes her head and continues to play neviously with her fingers. I give her a small smile and take an other step “I'm right here.” She looks at me in the eyes again.   
“Good. Because I have something I wanted to tell you.” She takes the last step between us, without breaking the eye contact. My breath hinchs in my throat, my heart beats faster, our face are so close. I can feel her breath on my lips, which make me shiver.

I quickly recompose myself and let out the breath I was holding “And what'd it be?” I whisper on her lips. The next thing I feel is soft but firm lips on mine, kissing me with such tender that lift my entire body in fire (which I think is combusting right now, am I a phoenix too? Maybe I died and this is how heaven taste). I quicklt kiss her back, feeling the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. She tastes like sweet strawberry. And it's intoxticated and addictive. She cupples my face with both of her hands and traces my cheeks soflty with her thumbs, which make me grab her neck and push her closer then kissing her harder. This action makes her let out a small whimper in surprise, which make me smile into the kiss. After a few more seconds, we both pull away panting heavily, desperately needing oxygen. 

Smiling, she puts her forehead on mine and opens her eyes to meet mine. “I thought you wanted to tell me something.” I finaly manage to let out after a few more deep breath. She chuckles “I just did.” She simply answers with that soft smile. We put some distance between us after recomposing ourself from that wonderful kiss, and stare into each other's eyes in silence while grinning from ear to ear. “Well, I'll see you around cutie.” Josie winks playfully at me but she has her soft smile, which make me think that she's defenily looking forwards the next time. After she left, I make my way to my room, where Hope is waiting for me, and remember everything that happens today and every words that had been said. 'You're adopted', 'You're not a simple witch', 'You'll turn into a wolf at the next moon' and 'it's Brandon'  
When I come back to my room, Hope is in her bed, looking at the celling. When she notices me at the door she quickly sat up and looks at me with those concern blue ocean eyes, and this is at that exact moment that I break down. She opens her arms for me, I quickly shut the door and run into her arms. We crush on her bed and she hugs me tightly.  
Worst.Birthday.Ever..


	6. You kissed me back!

** Josie POV**

One.Two.Three.Four.Five.Six.Seven. It's been seven days since I've see her, talk to her and kiss her. I miss her. And I know she needs time to process everything that happened but I can't take it anymore, this radio silence is killing me. The only person she wants to see is her roomate, the great Hope Mickaelson, and it's break my heart that I can't be there for her and hold her. I can't stop thinking about her, it's driving me crazy, so crazy that I didn't sleep with anyone since that kiss. What's wrong with me? I couldn't pass a day without jumping someone's bones but since I met her, everything change. Suddenly the only thing I think about is her and not in a sexual way. I mean yeah at first it was essentialy in a sexual way but now all that matter to me is her being safe and happy. Since this first and perfect kiss, I just wanna see her beautiful face and wonderfull smile in the hallway or in class, just a second, I just need a second to admire her and then I'll be happy for the rest of the day even if she doesn't talk to me, I just wanna see those mesmerizing green eyes full of life again.

It's driving crazy to not being able to talk to her, I think I need to talk to someone about her. I need Lizzie, but she's in class right now and I can't keep it anymore.. Damn it! Think Josie, who would potentially listening to you ramble about how the green of Penelope's eyes are the same shade of color as an emerald, or how much you can't stop thinking about those perfect and soft pink lips of hers, whose kissed yours with so much passion and fever, which make you burning and shivering at the simple contact with or how much wippe you are for this special girl... Landon? No that would be a little awkward because how am I suppose to say to my friend with who I slept with that I think I like a girl? No never happening or he'll never let this one go without teasing and annoyoing the hell out me until my death... My popular friends? Hell no, they wouldn't understand why am I obsess with my feelings because they never trully had one... Hope? Am I actually as deseperate as a puppy? No! Well, not yet, but maybe in a few minutes if I don't find an other solution... MG! Of freaking course! MG my best friend, who wouldn't dare making fun of me if he desires to keep his hair in place.

I knok at the door twice, a few second later he opens the door with a bright smile as always “Hey Jo, what's up?”

“I need your help, it's about Penelope... I may have a tiny crush on her...” I say playing nevously with my finger and not making eyes contact with him.

A moment of silence passes, then out of nowhere MG shouts at the top of his lungs. “OMG!!! You're so red, You're crushing hard on her! Lizzie was right!" I quickly close the door after his shouting a little loudly that I expected, a light blush on my cheeks, I hate when people tease me. “I'm no-Wait? What?!" He slaps himself (not hard so hard unfortunately..) “It's make so much sens! Landon telles me that you didn't have been needy with anyone this past week. You didn't even look up at the cute girl with short skirt who winks at you while walking past you in the hallway! I'm so obvious sometimes! Well I have to congratulate Penelope for being so powerfull over you. Now that I think about it... It makes so much sens, you glaring at Hope because she spend a long amount of time with her, and Marie, this poor girl, everytime she walks past you, you glare at her like you're going to burn her hair off, because she's on your territory! Wow I am a genuise now! But I didn't take you for the jealous type, but obviously, this girl make you both wipped and jealous.” We sit on his bed and I let out a big sigh.

“It's because I am not... Usually I control myself just fine, but whenever I am around her, I just-I don't know, switch? It's like I lost every abilities to think straight. And I think it's scaring me, ta let have so much control over me..” He places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“I know you're scare to be hurt by someone you care about, but you can't run away from her forever-” I cut him off because I know that this isn't what I am the more scare of (even if a tiny part of me is).

“This isn't only that MG, what if I embrass those feelings but end up not being enough for her? You know how much broken I am, but she's more than perfect, and she deserve the world, but what if I'm not good enough? I mean she's obviously close to Hope, who had been there for her since she first came here, Hope who is the perfect hero tribrid. How could I ever compete with the undestructible and powerfull tribrid, who will make her feel safer than I ever will. Plus what if Hope makes her happier than I ever will? Moreover I can't compete with Hope's beauty, I mean she has those beautiful ocean blue eyes, and those soft auburn hair, and those light pink lips, and she has so much more boobs than me, and don't let me start about her ass, who by the way looks perfect in every pant or skirt she's wearing. She's so much more perfect than I'll ever be.”

“And what if you are everything she had ever wanted? Think about it Jo.”

With that the conversation was over and we talk about something else, well someone else, Lizzie.

**Hope POV**

Lizzie didn't stop 'harassing' P and I because of a party tonight, she wants us to meet her there, which is not a bad idea, it'll probably distracte P. Everybody is asking how was P doing since last week, I only answer that she'll be fine, it's warm my heart to know that people care about her as much as I do.

I decide to drag P out because she didn't exit our room for a week now.

"Come on get your ass out of this bed, we're going out tonight!" I exclaim excited because it'll be the first party we go together (well the second but the first one doesn't count because we didn't enjoy the party because of the monster's hunted). P looks at me like I have grow a third head and frankly shakes her head.

"I'll pass, don't feel like partying in the moment, but have fun." She sends me a quick thumb and return her attention on her book. Not so fast P, you can't get away from this! I walk towards her bed and take her book from her lap and throw it at the opposite of the room. I sit on the edge of her bed and look at her with a sweet and innocent smile. She looks up at me with a shooked expression and is about to complain, but I stop her by lifting my index.

"No, no, no, you're comming with me P, you didn't get out of this room and as cute as your turtle pyjama is, it stinks like a dead turtle!"

P pouts and makes her best puppy eyes "But it's so warm here and so comfortable, can't I just stay here forever?"

"Don't give me that look." I take a deep breath and look away because P is so freaking damn cute, and recompose myself and say more firmly "No, no, no, not gonna happen, you're coming with me, either you chose to come or I'll have to drag you ass there, I don't care, either way you're coming, so you better change your outfit and shower eventually.."

P huffs annoying "Fiiiine, I'll come but at one condition, can you cuddle with me for a few minutes, because I'm feelings a little bit down?" She looks so vunerable, I soften.

"Of course, anything to make you feel better." P smiles happyly and makes room for me to climb into the bed. Once I crawl into the bed and under the blanket, P shuffles closer until her head is on my chest and I instinctly wrap my arms around her tighly, making her feels safe, she let out a content sigh. I kiss the top of her head and caress her back.

We stay like this for a moment until I break the silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask with the soften voice I manage to let out. Since last week, she didn't stop having nightmares and didn't wanted to tell me what happened with Brie. But she knows that I wouldn't push if she isn't ready to talk about it.

She let out a big sigh "Not really, but maybe it will make me feel a little better." I give her a encourage squeeze, pulling her closer to me, embrasing her more tightly. I want her to know that she'll be fine, and she's safe with me.

P takes a long deep breath. "Alright, before being buried alive by.. uhm.. that thing.. Brie confessed something to me.. I-uhmm.. Actually she confessed two things to me.. I-uhmm.." Penelope chokes on the second half of the sentence. She blinks through the tears, tries to focus on my eyes. So I take her hand with both of mine and squeeze firmly but softly, nod my head to encouraging her to continu and let her knows that I'm fully listening to her. P smiles softly and thankfully, takes a deep, shuddering breath to prevent the tears from falling, before she continues. "I-I'm adopted and I'm a part werewolf, which I'll turn into it next moon, in a week without killing someone according to Brie. She said that she didn't find my pack but some informations on my wolf's curse..." She closes her eyes and let a single tear rolls down her cheek, which I quickly wippe with my thumb.

"I don't know what to say.. It's a good news isn't it? That means there is a possibility that your biological family is alive! Don't you wanna found them?" I try to be positive.

"I-I don't know, I don't really think about it... I-I just... Feel like I'm in the right place here, I already have a new family here.. With you.. I feel at home." P confesses shyly. I crush her in tight hug and whisper in her ear "The feeling in mutuel, you're home to me too. But think about it, meeting someone of your own blood, that would be amazing, isn't it?"

"I'll think about it..."

** Penelope POV**

I can't believe Hope ditches me to play beer-pong with Landon (well that was expected, but still she said she'll stay with me).

That how I find myself playing trust or dare with Maggie, Marie, Wendy, Noah, MG, Lizzie and of course Josie! Fortunately, I'm sitting between Noah and MG while Josie, Lizzie, Maggie and Marie are sitting before me, and Wendy is sitting right next to her boyfriend.

"Soooooo, Penelope, truth or dare?" She asks almost innocently.

Without thinking I blurt out "Dare!" I almost regret it when she looks at me with a michievous smirk "I dare you to kiss Marie!" Oh boy! What am I suppose to do? "I-I.." I look at Marie, who was already looking at me while furiously blushing "You don't have to if you don't want to." She says sincerly. Maggie makes a desapprouving noise "tsk, tsk, it's the game, she has to!" I quickly glance to Josie, who is already staring at me with a blank face that I can't seem to describ, I return my attention to Marie, who gives me a struggle. "Okay." Is all I say before I get up from my place and walk towards her, then I sit on my knees before her and whisper a quiet "Do you trust me?" while looking in her eyes. She nods slowly her head glancing to my lips. We close our eyes when I close the distance between us. I let my hands on her lap and she graps my face with both of her hands. The kiss is sweet and slow, it's a good kiss, her lips are soft and taste like the RedBull vodka she drinks. It's a good kiss really, except it doesn't give me anything but warm, no butterflies in my stomach nor electricity travelling down my spine. It's a kiss but not the kind of kiss I want, or from who I want. We kiss for some times then we pull away when we hear angry footstep storming towards the woods. I look around and see that Josie is missing. I quickly stand up and excuse myself to go after her.

...

“Josie, wait up!” I say while I chase after her in the middle of the wood. When I finaly manage to reash her, I gently grab her arm, she shakes it off and continues to walk away. That's not gonna happened! “Josette Saltzman, don't you dare walking away while I'm chasing after you!” I hiss annoying.

“What do you want?! Go back kissing that girl of yours” She says angryly, while stopping and turning her body towards me. She's kidding right?

“Why are you acting like that, it's been a week since we kissed and you keep avoiding me and pushing me away. A week Josie ! And now that I kiss someone because of a stupid dare you're acting all jealous? You have no right to be jealous because you're the one who initiated that kiss a week ago and then avoided me!" I say frustrated.

“You kissed me back!" She fires back.

“You right, I did kissed you back, I did it because I was emotionaly confuse and sad. I found out that I was adopted then I found out who killed my family and then I've been buried alive on my birthday by my dead sister who became a zombie! So yeah, sorry if I wanted a little bit of comfort because I felt like nobody but you wanted me so, yeah I kissed you back. And yeah, I didn't texted you back for a week because I needed time alone to process everything that happened to me. So yeah I'm sorry for being for once a little selfish and take time to myself. But after I finaly sort my shit out and exit my room, all you manage to say to me at the bonfire was a cold and distant 'Hey', then you didn't pay any attention to me, so you have absolutly no right to be jealous!" At this point I'm so angry that I haven't notice that I had take some step closer while talking, until I brush my hand to hers, sending electricity down my entire body.

“So our kiss didn't mean anything for you?" Josie asks with this soft and vulnerable voice, this voice that makes my heart flutter. I've to admit I'm a little taken aback, I wasn't expected that sort of answer. I thought she was going to yell at me that was my fault, that I didn't make any effort to talk to her either, which is true, but only because I didn't know if she was just flirting or if she felt the same way as I did. I soften for a second then I remember why I was here in the first place.

“What? After everything I tell you that all you think about? Imbelievable!"

“You wanted to talk so now answer the question Penelope!"

“Of course it means something to me that why I wanted, no needed to talk to you!"

“What about you kiss with frensh girl?"

“Seriously! You really think I would have chase after you if I wanted her? You're so obvious sometimes! For god seak it was just a stupid dare!"

“If it was just a dare, then I dare you to kiss me, but not a simple peck, I dare you to kiss me as if it was our last day on earth!"

“W-What? That not the same, I don't have any feelings for Marie!"

“Then prove it to me, kiss me!" As soon as I hear those words escape her perfect lips again, I don't think twice and latch forwards her lips, making her gasp in surprise.

**Josie POV**

She takes by surprise by kissing me, I was expected her to yell at me for being selfish or something but she doesn't. Instead she kissed me. She's freaking kissing me right now! Penelope Park, the most beautiful girl in the world, is kissing me, and I, Josette Saltzman, am kissing her back! I know, I'm freaking out right now, but can you blame me? I mean this girl is Penelope Park! The girl I'm actually falling in love with, is kissing me with her perfect pink lips! Sweet yet delicious lips, making me taste the soft intoxicated raspberry of her lipstick.

As soon as Penelope askes, with a hungry swipe of her tongue against my lips, I give in, opening my mouth wildly to garant her more access to deepen the kiss. I pull her closer, pressing her hips against my own, embrassing the fire that had been burning between us for the past couple of weeks. She burries one of her hand into my hair and places the other on my neck, pulling me even closer.

We were peacefully making out, but of course, everytime I have some alone time with my wonderful Penelope Park, someone has to brust out of nowhere to take her away from me. And this person, happens to be non other than miss hero Mickaelson, who by the way, had spend most of her time with my girl in the last week. Well not my girl, yet..

When we hear Hope clears awkwardly her throat, we reluctantly pull away. “Hum, sorry to interrupt, but hum, P we have to go, you know, to prepare this thing..” Penelope raises her perfect eyebrow a little confuse (and daze) then seems to understand “Oh. Yeah I totally forgot!” She hesitantly looks at me, searching for her words so I cut her before she can speak “It's fine, you can go, we'll talk later.” I offer her smile, which she reciprocates, then nods her head and mumbles a quiet “Thanks”, turns and walks away with Hope.

I watch her dissepaers into the woods with Hope, always a little daze by this mesmerizing kiss. I release a big sigh while I let my back collide into the strong tree behind me, the biggest smile I ever manage to have plastere on my happy face. I run my fingertips over my lips, still not believing what happened a few minutes ago. I just can't stop smiling, replaying the past twenty minutes in my head. Penelope kissed me, and I kissed her back! I have to admit that I may have release a tiny, tiny squeal because of how much happy I am right now. I don't know how much time I spend staring at the shining stars in the sky, but I know it's a long amount of time because my smile never left my face, and now my cheeks hurt a lot. I decide that I have enough daydreaming about this mindblowing kiss and to come back to bed to actually dreaming about it a little more.


	7. I really like you!

** Penelope POV**

After spending a week crying about my tragic history (you know, losing my family, who happened to lied to me and never telled me the truth, then being buried alive on my birthday by my now not biological dead sister, then died for a minute, then came back from the death and losing my sister over again..), I finaly start to take care of myself again and my own feelings. I'm ready to stop waisting my time on crying all day when I can face my feelings and my wants. And I happen to think a lot about Josie this last couple of hours, especialy about this kiss that we shared the preview night and my feelings about her..

It's official, I can't stop thinking about my kiss with Josie, I can't help but replaying the scene over and over again in my head.. I was so caugh in my thought that I didn't hear Marie approaching me. I'm suddenly blind as a pair of hands come from behind my head and shield my eyes, making me snap out of my thought and tense at the touch. ''Guess who?'' An angelic voice asked.

But I relax when I hear the voice of Marie. "Hmmm, do not know... An angel who falls from the heaven?" She giggles softly and let go of me. "Maybe" she smiles softly. We share a quick laugh. "I actualy wanted to talk about last night.."

I tense again, flashes of what happened last night, before Josie, come back to me "Oh.."

"Yeah.. look it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want to, I'll not make it a big deal, but I want you to know that I don't regret it and also I really like you!" Mary says with a shy smile while blushing a little. I hate myself for what I'm about to do, break someone's hope.

"That really sweet of you Marie, I have to say that I'm flattered, but I kind of like someone else..” I see her smile drop, I quickly reash forwards and gently grap her hand.

“But I want you to know that I don't regret it either, and that I'm sure there are plainty of people whose would like you and are waiting for you to give them a chance because you're cute and kind and smart and sweet and funny and an heroine!” She chuckles at the last part, so I continu. “I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings but I'd like it if we can stay friends? But if it's too much for you or if you don't want to, it's totaly fine I understand." I nevoursly ramble. She giggles at my ramble and smiles a little.

"Right.. So.. Friends it is. Also I totaly understand Hope and Josie interest in you, you're so.. special" Mary gives a small yet sincer soft smile.

"You're sure, I don't wanna hurt you in any way, so if you can't stand the fact that I-" She cuts my ramble "Yeah, I'm totaly sure don't worry about it."

"Okay thank you for being such a nice friend, I wish you all the happiness in the world" She smiles again and pulls me in for a hug, which I reciprocate.

When we pull away she tentatively asks "Well, I'll see at lunch?"

"Defenitely." We smile at each other then Marie walks away.

Well that want better than expected. Now I've to talk to Josie.. Which is a complet different story..

After my talk with Marie, I start searching for Josie, when suddenly, I'm pull in an empty closet and almost yelp when someone pulls me flush against the door, before me was standing an angry Josie?

**Josie POV**

I was looking for Penelope because we really need to talk about what happened last night, and where we're standing right now. Personaly, I'm more than ready to start something with her because I know myself enough to understand that my feelings for her are more than platonique and light. No, they're deep and real, I'm officialy falling in love with miss Penelope Park and ready for a relationship! But the truth scary the shit out of me because I'm terrified to fuck up everything with her because I'm still broken and have some issues like not being good enough..

I was about to text MG and Lizzie to know if they saw Penelope, when I turn the corner of the hallway to find her searching in her locker. I stop to stare at her beauty for a few seconds, but at the moment I take a step towards her, frensh girl appears cheerfully out of nowhere and breaks P's view with her hands and leans to whisper something in her ears. Of fucking course, out of all the people it has to be frensh girl! A tiny part of me, may have wanted to start the girl's hair on fire, while a the other part of me wanted to go push the blond away, pinning Penelope against her locker and kissing her roughly to make everyone know than she's mine.. Except that she's not... Yet.

I watch them interact, Penelope smiling widly at her and talking. I couldn't hear them because I'm, right now, hiding in the corner and they are a little to far, but I can feel the jealousy lift in my entire body. My heart hurts, seing her happy talking with someone who isn't me, but I quickly push those feelings away and continu 'spying' on them. After some talk I see the blond pulling Penelope in for a hug, and I was about to walk away to scream my frustration somewhere else, but I stop when I see them part way and Penelope's coming towards mine.

When she was within reash of my claws, I quickly pull her into the closer closet I could found, push her flush against the door once inside, which make her lets out a yelp of surprise.

Penelope notices the anger and frustration into my eyes and carefuly asks "What's wrong?"

I gently pin her wrist above her head leaning closer. We're centimeters apart from each other's lips now and with a husky and raspy tone I ask, while looking into those mesmerizing green eyes "What were you doing with frensh girl?" Penelope bits her lower lips and I can't help but dare to look at those so invating perfect lips. And I curse myself for being so weak and doing it because Penelope smiles sweetly at me and now my heart flutters and my stomach is full of butterflies.

"Wait, you're not jealous of Marie, are you?" There is some teasing on her voice but at the same time, it's a genuine question. And at this moment I really wish that the earth below our feet will open and take me away from this embarrassing situation...

"Pfff no way! Me? Jealous of frensh girl? Why should I be jealous of her?" I ask with a sarcastic smile. Then Penelope must feeling confident because she leans a little bit closer and whispers in my ear "Maybe because she's cute and asked me out..." I litteraly growl at that comment and tighten my grip on Penelope's wrist. Because of my tiny jealousy, I see red and forget everything I wanted to say to her and kiss her, pulling every feelings I have into it.

My heart was beating so fast, that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. The feeling is as intoxicated as the taste of her lips or her burning touch on my skin.

And frankly I think I could die right now and couldn't care less because I got to kiss and taste those perfect lips of hers again.

There’s an urgency thrumming through my bones that wasn’t there before her lips met mines, and as Penelope’s lips part I kiss her harder and with a smooth motion, I slip my tongue into her perfect mouth to depeen the kiss and have a better taste of her intoxicated being.

After a few couple of minute of kissing, Penelope pulls away a fraction of second to breathe, long and shuddering against my lips, sending shiver down my entire body and then she tangles one of her hand in my long soft brown hair and kisses me again with the same passion. My heart makes a backflip (or maybe seven) at the moment the kiss deepen again, she places her other hand on my waist pulling me impossibly closer. The feeling of her warm fingers tracing some patern on my skin, plus the divin taste of her lips was too much for my little being to not let out one of the biggest and loudest (and defenitely most embarrassing) moan into her mouth.

Nothing didn't really matter, because I'm in Penelope's arms being gently kiss by the girl I'm falling for, and for a few wonderful seconds the whole world fade away and it's just the two of us. And because we were so caught up in our sweet world, we didn't heard the knock on the door before it was pushs open, making us pull away, by non other than Hope Andrea Mickealson! Again! I swear one day I'm gonna kill this fucking tribrid for all the time she unterrupts us making out!

“Sorry to interrupt but P we have this thing to do...” Hope clears her throat, motionning with her thumb the hallway.

“Yeah.. Umm. Can you give us a minute please? I'd be right back.” Penelope smiles softly.

Hope's eyes back and forth between me and Penelope then she smirks sweetly “Sure” Then she's gone and it's Penelope and I alone again.

“Soooo..”

“I think we should talk about how we realy feel about it” I say motionning between the two of us.

“Yeah, sure” She replays, playing with her finger nervously.

I take a deep breath to gather the courage to admit my feelings, something I hadn't done since a long time... "Ireallylikeyou." I say as quickly as I possibly could, looking everywhere except her. She looks at me confuse and then chuckles.

"I'm sorry, you speak way to quickly for me to understand, can you repeat? Please?" She asks with her wonderful soft voice, that may have warm my stomach with the butterflies, so I decide to be brave for once in my life and take an other deep breath then lock eyes with her mesmerizing green eyes "I really like you!" I say a little louder than I attended to. She grins widely and then whispers "I really like you too." before pulling me for an other kiss. When she pulls away I wait a few seconds to compose myself and the burning fire running into my entire body, before opening my eyes with a wide smile on my face, but she's already gone. She's gonna be the death of me!

**Hope POV**

"So, what was that about?" I ask lightly smirking at P once she's in the hallway.

"Hmmm.. I don't know what you're talking about.." P answers with a goofy smile as a light blush creeps on her cheeks. I playfully roll my eyes.

"Right, sure you don't." We continu walking until we finaly reash the headmaster's office "So Dr.Saltzman telled me that we could use his office for our 'project' for the next hour." I exclaim proudly once I close the door of the office.

"Really, project? Couldn't you use something less suspicous?" P says teasingly

"Yeah.. About that.. Well.. Hmm.. Lizzie might have help me to convince him at the condition I telled her why we needed the office, which may have lead to the knowledge of Josie?" I quickly mumble feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, what?" P's eyes widen at the admition.

"I'm sorry! It's just.. I needed help and she was here and I wanted to help you to find out the truth about your origins and all and-"

“Hope, breath, it's fine, I'm not mad.. I'm just surprise?" P gently squeezes my hand and I let out a breath of relief then a soft "Okay."

"Soooo, how all of this is working? You aren't gonna walk around me chanting a spell while burning some sage, are you?" P asks teasingly, which earn her a playfull roll of my eyes.

"Of course not! I need a map, the spell and some of your blood."

P furrows her eyebrow "Why do you need my blood?"

"To find your biological family or eventualy some members of your coven or pack, because we know that you're part wolf too. But don't worry, I just need some drop of your blood, but enough to make them move across the map so we can see where they are pointing, those would be the member of your biological family/coven/pack's location" I replay excited.

P looks a little confuse but doesn't say a word (well more like doesn't have time to say anything) before Lizzie and Josie walk into the office. Seing she wasn't gonna say anything because her attention was now draw on Josie (and vice versa), I walk up to the desk to start preparing everything.

**Penelope POV**

Lizzie comes to me and asks “Can we talk? Quickly?” A little taken aback, I open and close my mouth a few time without saying a word. Is it about Josie and our special _friendship_? But I quickly recompose myself and nod my head smiling nervously “Sure.”

Lizzie leads me away from the others and explains how happy she's to finaly have her children best friend back.

“You know, it's been a while since I've seen Hope like that.." Lizzie says once we're out of earshot. I try to understand what she's telling me but I don't so I ask confuse “Like what?"

“I don't know.. Happy? It's really good to see her smile again, I miss this so much, so thank you." Lizzie smiles softly while looking at Hope who was focused on the spell. I smile too at Hope's cute face with that tiny frown she's doing everytime she's focuse, but then Lizzie's words infuse and now I'm more confuse that before, so I frown and raise my eyebrow

“For what? I didn't do anything." She turns her attention towards me with a big grin on her face as she playfully rolls her eyes at me, which, again, confuse the hell of me!

But then she adds “Yes you did, you're probably not aware but you did..” She shruggle to find the right words “..Just your presence make her happy, you have been there for her and she let you in. It's amaze me how easy it was for you to break all her walls! I've try for so many years after her parents died, I have to admit that I'm maybe a little bit jealous... But she's happy and that all that matter, she smiles again and socialises thank to you."

I'm again a little taken aback but don't understand why she thanks me for, I mean, sure Hope and I have been friends from the first meet, and it's like we're drawn towards one other, so it's only logical that we are there for each other.. I chuckle lightly.

“I don't know what to say, I'm just happy to see her happy but I doubt I'm the one who made her open to the rest of the world. I'm not special, I'm just me..." She chuckles and shakes her head grinning like she was making fun of me for my ignorance (which I hope she doesn't...). She leans a little bit as if she was going to tell me a secret and whispers

“Let me tell you something here Park, since the day she met you, when you first arrived at the school, all she had been doing was smiling widely day after day, not the fake smile she place on her face to make people think she's fine or anything. No, a real, wide and genuine smile. You see how brightly happy she is now, but before you came to the school, Hope couldn't handle the death of her parents and pushed everybody she was close with away, and became lonely, never smile, looked at us like we were nothing and stopped talking at all, for almost a year she didn't say a word to anybody, not even the teacher, conselor or headmaster or her friends.. She was sad and lonely, she didn't stand a conversation more than 3 sentences before she would be annoying and stormed angryly in her room. It was 4 years ago. And we were really sad for her and worry about her but we couldn't help because Hope didn't wanted to be help anymore. Before she met you, she had dark thoughts but the moment she saw you, something switched and you bring back the light of hope, love and caring she had lost for so many years. It's like you cast a spell on her to make her happy. I know it's dorky to say that because we're witches but it's the truth! I'm happy that Hope can let people in again, and trust them, she is finaly herself again and start to joke and talk like before with her friends. So I'm serious when I say that you change Hope in a good way. I don't know how, but you change her mind in a snap of your finger." I see a single tear escaping from her watery eyes.

“I hope they are happy tears.” I say joking.

Lizzie pulls me in for a hug and whispers in my ear “Thank you for all the things you did for her, it's really feel so good to have her back, seing her smiling so brightly because of you feel amazing, so thank you!”

I'm left speechless but reciprocate the hug and say “I haven't done anything, it was just Hope who open up and then I did the same.”

“Yes, you did everything, you gave her, the hope she desperatly needed and a reason to live her life again and fight for what she wants, you gave her a purpose. Thank you, you're a good person.” She squeezes me a little then pulls away smiling but not at me, she's smiling at Josie who is looking at us curiously with her eye brow raises.

I return my attention to Lizzie. “Are we always talking about Hope or did we switch on Josie?" She doesn't answer, instead she winks at me playfully and walks away. Well that was.. Unexpected..

“Are you ready P?” I hear Hope's voice, so I turn towards her and slowly nod my head. I take a second to gather my thoughts before joining the others to perform the spell to discovere if I have an other family?

** Hope POV**

“You're okay?” I ask concern, to P because she looks nervous. She softly smiles at me “Yeah, just a little bit nervous..” I take her hand and squeeze it comfortly

“Everything is gonna be fine, I promise. I'm right here.” She nods and kisses my cheek

“I know. I trust you.” Josie clears her throat (a little loudly)

“Can we start?” She seems a little annoyed. I smirk at her “Yeah, once P is feeling ready.. So you can sit down Josie, it's not like you're the one performing the spell anyway.” Josie scoffs and was about to say something but Lizzie nudges her in the stomach with her elbow and glares at her to try to get her to shut her mouth, which Josie returns after a light painful whine and huff. Then the girls sit on the chairs before the desk, and I lead P to the other side of the desk, where the map and the spell are lying.

“Okay, now I'm gonna have to cut your palm, it'll cause a little bit of pain, so I'm sorry in advance..” She nods and reashs her left hand out for me. I take it with both of my hands and lightly rub my thumb on the back of her hand, then I grab the knife and carefully cut her palm, which makes her lightly hisse in pain and gritte her teeth. I watch as the blood, drop by drop, falls into the map. I close my eyes and take a deep breath then I start the incantation “Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous.” The four of us watch as the blood slowly starts to move across the map. It first, reashs the France, then New Orleans and finaly it reashs to an other location, which confuse all of us.. When the blood stops travelling across the map, I stop chanting and quickly search for something to cover P's bloody hand. She thanks me without looking up from the map and frowns “So, what that suppose to mean? Do I have a family?”

“As you can see, there are only three points on the map, one in France, an other on New Orleans and an other on Mystic Falls, more precisly on the Salvatore School. Which doesn't make any sens because it's supposed to show us if you have family and where but the point on Mystic Falls, points to here, which mean that it's you? I may have forget an ingredient or something because you're not suppose to appear on the map.. But that doesn't matter, what matter is that you have some family in France and New Orleans! Maybe you're biologicals parents are alive!”

After a few minutes of silence while everybody stay quiet, I break the silence.

“Okay so now that it's resolve, I can heal you so we can start our researsh. What do you think P?” I ask excited.

“Hmm-Yeah, sure.” As I was about to take P's bloody hand into mines to heal her, Josie tentatively asks “Can-euh.. Can I do it?” I look at P questionaly, she mi-nods, mi-shruggles, so I turn towards Josie, who looks incroyably nervous, which I have to admit, I never thought was possible, because since when the Josette Saltzman, HBIC who slept with the entire school, is nervous? Well, apparently, before a sweet and innocent Penelope Park.. Well, that's.. Something..

Noticing after thirty second of silence that I haven't given an answer I quickly add “Of course, need some power?” A quick flash of panic come across Josie's eyes before she politely refuses my offer “NO!” She clears her throat awkwardly making me frown “I mean, no thank you.. I-I'll take it from the source, it's easier to heal the wound with the same magic as the owner.. I mean only if you're fine with it Pen..” then it hit me, she wanna have an excuse to siphon from P! Interessing.. I smirk, quickly nodding my head and give them some room, but I keep a close eye on their interaction. While I distractly start cleaning everything on the desk, I can't help but quickly sneek a glance towards the two girls (and yeah maybe I use my supernatural hearing..), and I can hear the nervous and shyness in Josie's voice when she asks “Can I-.. Hmmm.. Like siphon from you?” looking right into P's eyes. I hear Penelope takes a shaky breath “Yes.” Then a bright red light is coming from they holding hands and Josie mutters quietly the spell, not breaking the eye contact.

After P is heal, they didn't move a finger, always holding hands while staring hypnotising into each other's eyes, I clear my throat and they retuclantly pull away lightly blushing, maybe because they were being too caught into their little world to notice Lizzie and I staring at them with our mouth wide open as we exchange a knowing glance.

Once I finish to clean the mess, we say our goodbye to the twin and part way, with the promise to hang out tonight with the boys. P stay quiet during the walk back to our room, I can only imagine all the questions and expectations she must have from since she learns that she has a family alive.. When we finaly reash our room, I try to distract her, so I ask "Soooo, what was that with Josie earlier?"

"What was what?" She asks confuse. I hesitate, we didn't talk about siphoner and their special abilities..

“You know, Josie, siphonning from you, do you know what it means?”

P frowns “What are you talking about?” I sigh, I should have know that Josie wouldn't tell her what it means.. How am I suppose to explain something like that, I know what happen but I don't feel what the siphoner is feeling when they do it...

“How can I explain to you? I-Hummm, for a siphoner, siphonning is... Intimate? You open up to this person.. It's like, you share you're feelings and everything that is in your mind with the person you siphon from.. So, that mean that it's difficult to share that, you have to trust the person to do something like that.. It's like, a new level of trust?

She had only done it with me, MG, maybe Landon because of life threatening obviously.. But nobody else, not even her exes, not even the only boy she fell for... Do you understand how important you must be for her?” She smiles softly, unconsciously rubbing her left hand, where the cut (and Josie's hands) where.

“Yeah, well, as everybody seems to telled me, I might be kind of special after all.”

** Josie POV**

Since we decided to hang out with Liz, MG, Hope, Landon and Pen, we had to chose a place, so here we are, in the common room, lying on the sofa while talking and laughing. MG has Lizzie on his laps on a small chair, with his hand wrape protectively around Lizzie, while Hope and Landon are adorably awkward sitting side by side, but smilling on the other sofa, and Pen and I.. Well we're the same but we're sitting closer to each other, so close that our hand continu to brush one other, and everytime, I resist the urge to just take her hand in mine or place my hand on her tight or making her sit on my lap.. But I don't because I'm afraid to exceed the boundaries since we haven't etablished any yet..

We were laughing at some stupid jokes that MG made, when I see in the corner of my eyes, a beautiful blond girl staring at us with a soft smile on her lips, at like 10 feet away from us. I turn my head towards her to see if I know her but I don't recognize her so she's probably new or visiting someone or something, because I wouldn't have forgotten her if I had slept with a beautiful face like hers, not that I'm interessing, I'm just saying... I examine her little bit, she's wearing a jean with a t-shirt, no uniform.. But what got my eyes is her shinning skin, it's familiar.. She has a cloaking spell on her! Then I see that she doesn't stare at the group, but only at on specific person. Penelope. I furrow my eyebrow because the girl is intensely looking at Pen, so I turn my attention back to the group, lean a little bit to whisper in her ear “Pen, there is that beautiful blond who is staring at you, do you know her?”

She raises her perfect eyebrow, “Wha-” turns to face the blond and her smile drops immediately. Everybody seems to catch the change of mood and the laugh come to a stop, then concerne and confuse face look between Penelope and the blond. The girls stare at each other for a few more seconds, before the blond decides to break the silence with a soft voice “Hey, Ro.”

Ro?? What the hell is Ro?? Do they know each other? Why is she calling Penelope 'Ro'?

I turn my head towards Pen, to see some tears escaping her watery eyes, a quiet sob escapes Pen's perfect parted lips “H?”

Before I have the time to make a move to brush the tears or grab her hand, she stood up and runs towards the blond's open arms as fast as she coud to crushs the girl into a tight hug.

Hope and I look at each other confusely, but then realisation cross her eyes and she looks away guilty before I had the chance to ask her anything. I watch as the girls hug each other tightly, like their life depend on it, and I have to admit that for the second or five time today, I'm feeling, a little bit, just a little bit jealous, it really is a tiny feeling.. So tiny that I may want to lift the girl's hair on fire when I see the blond cupping Penelope's face with both of her hands while whispering things to her.. Maybe, a tiny fire ball might have been throw in her direction if Hope would have let me..

When they FINALY pull away after what feel like 5 HOURS (while it may have been only 5 minutes.. Maybe..) I clear loudly my throat (maybe a little too loudly because I may have hurt myself..) and I ask the question everybody (well maybe not Hope) wanted to ask since the blond appears out of nowhere “Who's blondie here?” And maybe my voice sounds a little bit more annoyed that I intended to but this is not important.. Pen was about to answer but the girl speaks first “Hi, my name is Hailey and I'm Ro's-Humm- I mean P's best friend.” Hailey girl says with a big grin on her face. OF COURSE, BEST FRIEND! It's not like she looks at Penelope like she is the most important person in the world.. It's not like she looks at her like she is the person who hungs the stars and moon into the sky.. It's not like she looks at her like she's the most beautiful goddess you ever seen.. It's not like she looks at Penelope like she's the only light shinning into the dark room.. Wait, what am I talking about? I'm snap out of my.. watever this is, by Pen's voice.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you here, but, Hailey, what are you doing here?" Pen asks with her sweet voice, after FINALY putting some distance between them..

"Didn't you read my letter?" Hailey raises her eyebrow while Pen furrow hers confuse. But before she can say anything, Hope steps in, looking kind of guilty..

"She didn't have the opportunity.." Oooh! Pen looks back and forth between Hailey's surprise face and Hope's guilty face

"What are you talking about, which letter? Hope?" She asks while turning her complet attention towards her. Hope takes a deep breath before answering.

"I-I.. There was this letter this morning on your desk before you woke up.. I just.." Hope stops and looks away from Penelope's pleading eyes.

"You hide it away from me.." Pen's eyes soften.

"No! Well yes! But not really.. I-" Hope looks everywhere except to Penelope while she uncomfortably shifts from one foot to the other.

"Why do you keep it from me?" She asks softly. Even in a situation where most of people would be angry, she manages to be the sweet and perfect human being.. I'm think I'm definately in love..

"It's stupid but I-I just-.. You were just starting to smile again after all the shit that happened.. And I know it's selfish and I knew from the start that you'll have to leave at a moment or an other but.. I-I am not ready to see you leave.. And now that she's here, it's mean that you have to go and that I-I'm-.. We're stronger together than appart.."

Wait? So she knew! And what's that it mean? I look towards the others whose didn't say a word since Hailey entrance and I'm relieve to see that they are as confuse as me.

“Hope..” Pen says softly while making her way towards a crying Hope? In ten years I have know her, I never seen Hope cry once.. Well, not until Penelope enters our lives. She embraces her in a tight hug while Hope buries her face into Pen's neck, releasing the tears

“You aren't gonna loose me. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise.”

Hailey clears her throat “I'm sorry to interrupt but we don't have much time. He knows you're alive and where you are. He knows everything. And he is coming for you, so we have to go. Now.” She says in a serious voice.

Pen opens her eyes and nods her head to Landon, for him to come closer, while she continues to hug Hope, who stops crying, but doesn't seem to want to let her go. Once Landon is close enough, she detaches herself from Hope, kisses her forehead and leads her to Landon, who in return holds Hope protectively into his arms.

“Wait! Take it with you, it's my blood, just in case.. You know if someone hurts you badly or something..” Hope extends the small vial of her blood. Pen softly takes it from her shaky hands and gives her a small yet grateful smile. “You know I'm a part wolf too, so I'll heal if something happen to me.. But thank you Hopey.”

She nods towards MG and Lizzie, whose didn't dare to make a move since Hailey arrived, then she moves towards me, gives a quick but G*D wonderful kiss and with a soft “See you around Jojo.” she's at Hailey's side in a blink. The blond grabs her hand, and with a quick spell, they vanish into a cloud of smoke.

What the actual fuck? I don't think my brain understand what just happened yet. I stood there in the mindle of the common room, more confuse than ever. Maybe it's a dream and I'll wake up soon. I hope it's a dream because, I'm so not ready for what just happened to be true.. I pinch myself to wake me up, but it's hurt...

Fuck me, it can't be real! She's gone.. She's fucking gone, and she didn't even explain why she had to leave! I turn to face my friends whose are as shocked, confused and sad as me, and see Hope freeing herself from Landon's embrace to embrace me insteed. I didn't even feel the tears rolling down my cheeks until Hope wipes them away with her hand when she pulls away. Without a word she sadly smiles at me then runs away from the room, with Landon chasing after her.

I just can't believe she's gone. I let out a soft cry before feeling Lizzie's arms around my waist, hugging me tightly from my back to try to calm me, and that when I completely break down and let myself fall, but before touching the ground I feel a second pair of strong arms, which I assume is MG's, gently pulling me into his chest.


	8. I don't know if I can do this

**Penelope POV**

“H, wait, slow down, I have to go back to the school for a least a week!"

“No, Ro, what you need is to be as far away from this school as possible because he's coming and when he'd be there, you better not ne around because he'll hurt the people you care about and if you're not with them, you protect them and youself, even if it hurt! Believe me I know how much it's hurt.." H takes my hand and gently caresses the back of my hand, without looking up from the road.

“I know and I'm sorry you had to watched me leave like this, but it not because of them, I-I triggered my curse, well it triggered when my family died, so I have a week before turning into a werewolf, so I have to go back to the school so I can turn into the cell there and then we can leave the school." I try to explain.

“Don't worry about turning Ro, I already have an idea, we're going to New Orleans, and more precisly we're going to the Bayou, where now all the werewolves are free to join a group for their transition, they said that it's easier to know that you're not the only one suffer in this." Hailey smiles sympathetically while my eyes widen at the mention of the location.

“New Orleans? There is some of my family there! Maybe we could stop by and meet them?" I say hopefully, having totaly forget about being afraid of the transition.

“Yeah if you know where they're we can visit them but first the transition, then we can search them but before we meet them I have to go to Belgium a few days. And we have to talk about the Gemini witch you're seing.." There is a little dissapointement in her voice but I brush it off because I'm thinking about the siphoner with a small smile creeping on my lips. But then I registe what Hailey said and turn fully towards her.

“What about Josie?" I ask confuse.

“Well, your cute little witch and her sister have a curse on their coven, didn't they talk about it with you?" I furrow my eyebrow while thinking but no they never mention it.

“No, and neither did Hope, I think they have no idea about it.. What is it?" I ask now a little worry.

“Well.. The curse's name is The Merge, and this is a powerful ritual performed as a practiced tradition by the Gemini Coven that determined who will be their next leader. According to my researches, it takes place in the Gemini Coven when two twins reach their 22nd birthday. Due to the twins being the first in line for the leadership of the coven, they are required to perform Merging, through which their strength would be merged together and all of their combined magic would be absorbed by one twin. The stronger twin survives the spell and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin, meanwhile the weaker twin, however, is drained of their magic and dies.”

Hailey takes a deep breath and watch attentively my reaction.

“We have to do something about it I can't loose neither one of them!” I say firmly trying not to overthinking thanks to my fear.

“I know, that it why I have to go to Belgium. Don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to your friends.” Hailey squeezes my hand thightly to reassure me..

“Thank you Hailey.” I smile genuinely at Hailey and squeeze back her hand.

** No one's POV**

A week later Hailey and Penelope have made some more researches about the curse on the Gemini coven without so much luck, once they were settle at New Orleans. It was frustrating Penelope because of the lack of answers, plus the fact that she'll have to turn today, didn't help to relax. They have to ask for help for her first werewolf transition, P is very nervous and scares to loose control and hurts someone innocent. But Hailey assures her everything is gonna be okay.

When they arrive at the Bayou, there was a small group of people already. They could say that the people here are probably werewolves because when the girls first arrive, they look at them with glowing yellow eyes and some of them growl, not liking the unusual present. Except for a woman who gave both girl a gentle smile, well her conforting smile was more direct to Pen that Hailey, she seems to understand somehow that P is scare and this is probably her first transition. (She probably understand all of that because of her heart beating so fast that it could maybe jumped out of her chest)

“Hello young ladies, come here, don't worry about them, they don't bite. My name is Keelin, welcome to the Bayou.” The older woman extends her hand politely with a warm smile.

P gulps and shakes her hand before clearing her throat “Nice to meet you, I'm Penelope, and this is my friend Hailey.” Hailey gives a shy wave and a small 'Hi'.

Keelin smiles grow at the shyness and nervousness of the two girls. “Come on, I'll introduce you to the others.”

Everything go fine, they talk and joke like normal people, until the sun start to fall, and Pen's nerves start to come back. She excuses herself and went for a walk, she stops before a lac and sit, enjoying the peaceful silence to calm.

She hears some footstep but continues to look at the lac until someone sit right next to her, she looks up and to her surprise it's Keelin not Hailey. They sat in silence, enjoying the calm before the storm. When the silence become to much to Pen, she breaks the silence.

“I don't know if I can do this. What if I hurt someone? Or wrost kill someone? I don't know if I'll be strong enough to endure this.” P sighs.

“I know you're scared that you can’t escape your curse, and it's totally fine to be afraid of ourself. I ,for example, understand you better than you think because I hated being a werewolf for so long..” She takes a deep breath before elaborates. “I did everything I could to try and escape that, as much as I could, but I never could, because it's what I am, who I am. I even slowed my own healing down, just so I could feel more human. I wanted to live my human life that I had before I triggered my curse.” The older woman says so gently, her voice is filled with kindness and understanding.

“Did it make you feel more human? Did it make you feel happy?”

“Not really, I was kind of a mess..” Keelin admits. “And then I met my wife, who gave me this” She twists her hand revealing the moon ring on her finger “She gave me back the choice over who I am, the ability to turn or not at will. And now here I am, helping young werewolves for their transitions, it provid all of us some sort of comfort knowing we're not alone in this. And I'm happy now." Keelin finishes with a fondly smiles on her lips.

“Thank you Keelin.” P smiles at the kind woman.

“You're welcome Penelope, come on, we gotta start prepare before the transition.” Keelin stands up and extends her hand for P to help her to stand up, which she thankfully takes.

**Hailey POV**

The next day my best friend comes running into my room rambling excitedly about her first transition and how it was (and I quote) 'Cool as fuck and super amazing'

“My first transition was absolutly hell. I spend three longs agonising hours feelings every bones in my entire body broke one by one. And let me tell you, I wish I had less bones.. The dolor was insupportable, yet once all my bones were broken, and the transition finish, I feel... Good.. And free.. And I feel so powerful, it was like I could do everything I wanted. But the true freedom comes when I start running in the woods. I could hear, smell, see and feel everything around me. I could hear and see every little creatures walking into the forest. I could smell every différent scent in the air. Yet the most free I felt was when was running around so I could felt the cold air hit my fur, I was so warm that I didn't even feel cold. This is an amazing feeling. The freedom. I was so scared about the transition, but I couldn't be more wrong about it. It tastes fantastic! I don't understand why the wolves said it was a curse, I mean, yeah you suffer a lot during your transition and broke every bones in your body, but the feeling you got once your turn is truly amazing! I frankly wouldn't mind doing it every month, the feeling of freedom is addictive!” P explains excitedly

“What do you mean by 'freedom'? Wolves aren't suppose to like it, it's why it's call a curse, Ro.. But I think I have a theorie on the why you felt so free, you're different Ro, and you know that. I think it's time for me to tell you why...” I take a deep breath but before I can explain, she cuts me with a simple question.

“Is it about my glowing amber eyes when I changed instead of having yellow like the other wolves?”

“Well, yes, but it's mostly about your true parents. Ro, I know where you came from, I discovered the identity of your family..”

** Josie POV**

I was walking to class with Hope because we are in the same class in history of magic today, we became closer since Penelope sudden.. leave.. We understand each other about the sudden void and constant miss left by Penelope, and now I admit that I'm a little guilty for treatening her when in reality she was only protecting Penelope from a potential heartbreak because of my reputation of HBIC.. But now we're cool and she even started dating Landon a few days ago and I'm happy for them because they deserve each other, and it takes them two long years of pinning on each other to finaly date! But at the same time I'm a little bit jealous because I miss Penelope constantly and I can't wait for to come back to me and finaly to start our love story.. That and I have to asmit that it been like two months of no sex and I'm a little bit horny.. Suddenly I spot a familiar blond appears out of nowhere, my first through was overhealming with butterflies because it's mean that She's back! But then I frown because she seems alone and in total panic, this isn't good..

“Hey guys, do you know where P must be because I need to talk to her and it's really important, it can't wait" A nervous Hailey asks.

** Penelope POV**

I just come back from my first enconter with my auntie, and I have to admit, it went better than I thought it would. I'm so happy to finaly met her, she fantastic and funny, I can't wait to talk about her to Hailey, who is still away in Belgium, but she said she'll be back by tomorrow. I hope she had more luck finding some leads to break the Gemini curse there, but I'm confident because she said she'll be back with good news.

As I was about to enter my motel to start packing while waiting for Hailey to return, I hear some noises behind me, so curious I turn around and I am meet with something uncroyably strong and heavy in my face, which makes me loose my balance and I end up with my face hitting really fast and hardly the ground, which make everything around me go black.

I don't know how much time had passed since the moment I loose conscience and I wake up, but I'm not anymore before my motel, instead I'm actually tight with chains on my wrist and ankles in what looks like a cellar. I can't really see anything because my head hurts too much and my vision is still blurry, but I can feel someone staring at me. I also feel some blood droping from my forehead where I must have hit the ground, but the blood is still fresh and my wound doesn't seem to heal. This isn't a good sign.. I see in the corner of my eyes that the stranger shifts closer to me with what seems like a predator preparing for his attack. And I am his victim.. I look up from the ground and notice something familiar about the stranger, now closely, he looks like someone I used to know.. When he cames closer, and the few light in the room finaly hit him in the face, what I see leave me speechless, out of all the thing I was prepare for, this sign wasn't one of them.

"Brandon?" I let out a small cry. He's not the same sweet guy I used to know. No. Now he has red veins popping under his black eyes and fangs ready to ripe any jaw open to drunk the blood. "What happened to you?" I ask softly. He seems to stop in his trak, instead he intensenly stares at me and takes a long deep breath by his nose. "Rowan?" He asks breathlessly, his eyes go back to his beautiful blue watery ones. "Is it really you?" I slowly nod my head. He comes closer to look at me and cuppes my face and he starts to sob "Rowan, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry" is all I could say, the pain and hurt in his eyes make me at loose of words. Then his eyes change again when he sees the open wound on my forehead, so he let go of me and step back, I try to reach for his wrist but he step back again "Stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you! Please." He yells suddenly, which make me jump, he never yells at me once, even when we argued in the past, never. Someone might have torture him or something because he has nothing to do with the guy I used to know. It makes me angry, someone abuse this sweet boy and transform him into someone he isn't. I'll make this person pay for this. "What happened to you Brandon? I thought you were a werewolf. What are you doing here? How long have you been here? What happened?"

"I-I thought you were dead Rowan! But he shows me the truth!” He shouts sobbing

“Who's 'he'? What happened to you?” I try to remind as calm a possible because I'm a little bit scare of what he could do to me while I seem to be cut of my powers for some reason.

“I-I've been-"

"Turn by me a few months ago." A familiar voice enters the room with a chuckles. The figure step forwards us "Well, hello Rowan, long time not see" He smirks evily, looking at me despisely.

"Trevor?"


	9. Let me tell you a story

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF VIOLENCE, TORTURE AND DEATH**

IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE READING THIS, I SUGGEST YOU TO NOT READ TREVOR'S POV

** Josie POV**

I was walking to class with Hope because we are in the same class in history of magic today, we became closer since Penelope sudden.. leave.. We understand each other about the sudden void and constant miss left by Penelope, and now I admit that I'm a little guilty about how I treated her when in reality she was only protecting Penelope from a potential heartbreak because of my reputation of HBIC.. But now we're cool and she even started dating Landon a few days ago and I'm happy for them because they deserve each other, and it takes them two long years of pinning on each other to finaly date! But at the same time I'm a little bit jealous because I miss Penelope constantly and I can't wait for her to come back to me and finaly to start our love story.. That and I have to asmit that it been like two months of no sex and I'm a little bit horny.. Suddenly I spot a familiar blond appears out of nowhere, my first through was overwealming with butterflies because it's mean that She's back! But then I frown because she seems alone and in total panic, this isn't good..

“Hey guys, do you know where P must be because I need to talk to her and it's really important, it can't wait" A nervous Hailey asks.

Hope and I exchange a quick glance with our eyes wide open, confusion and concerned immediately cross our faces. I quickly react, a little more harshly than I attended to but I don't care. "What do you mean? We thought she was somewhere with you since you take her away from here 13 days ago!" 'Since you take her away from me!' was on the tip of my tongue but I swallow the urge to spilt it.

“I-She-We were supposed to came back here after.. our discoveries.. She wanted to came back here to talk to all of you but I convince her to stay still and that I'll go back at Mystic Falls with her once I'll be back. So I dropped her to New Orleans, where I stay with her for the last 10 days and went back to find more answers on our recent discoveries in Belgium.. But when I came back to New Orleans she wasn't there and I didn't hear from her since that night.. It was 2 days ago, and now that you're telling me that she isn't here, something might have happened and I don't know what happened but I think I lost her.. Shit I should have stay with her!" The worry Hailey explains. Both Hope and I start to freak out

"What do you mean by discoveries? And what the fuck do you mean by you think you lost her??" I yell anxiously at her while grapping a little too harshly Hailey by the collar of her shirt. But Hope stops me before I can hit her for more answer..

"Wait Josie, let her explain." Says Hope trying to stay as calm as possible while detangling my fist from Hailey's shirt. Frighten, Hailey quickly steps back once free and clears her throat to explain herself.

"I-I lost track of her, meaning I can't seem to find her, every attempt of locater spell ending with an enarmous pain in my head for a couple of minutes and then the map brust into fire! So this is why I thought she was at the Salvatore School, because I can't located you either when you're here, because of the powerful cloaking spell on the school. But now that worry me that she had to use a cloacking, that can only mean that he must have found her or almost, or worst!" Hailey takes a deep and shaky breath while some tears roll down her cheeks. “Fuck, I-I lost her.. I should have stay with her! She was supposed to wait for me in New Orleans so we can go back here together but when I came back from Belguim, she was already gone, and I thought that she had just came back here because she was so impatient to came back, seriously she couldn't shut her mouth about you! But she isn't and now I'm really worry that Trevor must have found her while I was missing!”

"Wait, what, slow down, breath! Who's Trevor? Wasn't she supposed to avoid her ex-boyfriend Brandon?" Hope asks confuse.

"That is what I needed to talk about with P." Hailey takes a deep breath and wipes her tears before adding "Brandon isn't the murderer of P's family, it's his best friend, Trevor."

Then something seems to click in Hope's head because her eyes widen and anger remplace the worry.

“Oooh, you have to be kidding me! Trevor like Trevor Askill? Cute boy with brown hair, brown eyes and with a little bit of gay vibes?"

Hailey frowns, "Yeah, how do you-"

"This son of freak came to the school a week ago asking about where you guys go and we telled him we didn't know because it's true we didn't, we only said that she had to go because her crazy ex-boyfriend was searching for her and then he thanks us and left..” She turns towards me “Do you think he had the time to take something from our shared room to located her later?" Hope asks me.

"It is possible because you didn't come back to your room until the night.." I frown, then realisation crosses Hope.

"OMG, THE SHIRT! I THROUGH IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK IT FOR HER SCENT BECAUSE YOU MISSED HER BUT HE TOOK IT!”

**Trevor POV**

“How did you found me?" Sha asks while I tied her on a chair with her special chain made by Alison. I chuckle at her question, remembering how interesing the events went.

"I have to admit, it takes me a little month to finaly found you, you were pretty well hiding. I observed Hailey, and I found her a little bit to good for my taste, she should have been more affect by your death than her little week crying so I ask Alison a favor that she owned me, for a month she did a tracking spell, but she never found you until two weeks ago, she found you in Mystic Falls, so I had nothing better to do than go found you but when I arrived nobody knew who you were and then I discovered a Supernatural school, so I went there and a girl said that you left with your best friend Hailey, so to located you by your scent I took a shirt that was yours, and find you once Alison telled me you were in New Orleans. I have to say that it wasn't easy for me to found you but I did it and now I can finish what I started a few months ago." I smile evily at her confuse expression.

“What are you talking about?”

“Let me tell you a story. I'm the one who killed your family Rowan. I did it because I wanted to make you suffer. I hated you, so much, and I was so happy to learn that you sucided, but then I saw someone looking exactly like you on a photo in Instagram, a model that Brandon followed, Josie Saltzman. I already had some suspsion that you weren't dead, I mean Hailey was a little bit too fine about you death, I mean she's in love with you, and I know for sure that if Brandon were dead I would be devastated. So I had to know if it was you so I ask Alison to do a locater spell, but you were nowhere to be find. But I asked her to do it again every day until one day she found you. So I had an idea, I used Alison to telled Hailey that you were in danger, so she'll come to take you. And she didn't disappointed because she did came to you without knowing that she'll lead me to you.

But I have to admit that at first I didn't plan to killed your family but only you that night. Unfortunately, you never came and I was borring waiting for you to come back so I started to play with you family while waiting for you. I started by breaking Abby's and Brie's arms and I ripped their tongue out of their mouth to stop them using magic, that was kind of fun, actually. Then I compulsed your father William because he was a weak tiny human. I ordered him to attached them on a chair. I then procecced to take my time cutting them lightly but hard enough to reach the blood, all over their body. And it was so much fun hearing their little whimper and scream of pain. After two long hours of hearing their screams, I became borring so I snapped the neck of your mother then sucked the life out of your father bacause after all those exercice, I was a little hungry and then I finished by your sister. I decided to ripped her heart out of her chest, it was king of poeting, don't you think? Then I decided to burned the house to covered any trace of my passage.

And yeah I did all of it because I hated you, I hate you because I love Brandon and I was jealous that Brandon's affection stilled remain towards you even after you tragicly dumped him. Even after that, he didn't wanted to let you go. I killed your family because I was sick to see the love of my life running after someone else, so I wanted to make you suffer and because I was kind of frustrated and angry at the time, so I needed a distraction, and they did it well. But after all, it's all your fault, if you would have been there that night nobody else would have to died.” I laugh remembering my little fun while she's crying her eyes out. She's so pathetic.

“Since we are in our little moment of confession, I have to telled you an other secret.” I whisper in her ear with a smug smile “It's also me who killed your friend Elisia.”

“N-No, she did it to herself!” She cries out. I nodd my head and grin satisfatingly “Yeah, I know, that was the plan.”

“H-How? Why?”

“I killed Elisia, not because she wasn't nice but because she accidently discovered my plan to make you suffer. At first I only wanted to compulsed her to make her forget but she was wearing a necklace with vervain that Hailey gifted her so I couldn't. I then discovered that Elisia only took it off the Friday night when she would take a late swim in the pool of the school, so I waited. When Friday night ringed, the only thing I needed to do was shoot my shot, so I hide the necklace when she was swimming, then I compulsed her to let me in once we'd arrived at her house. Then I remembered that my first plan, the one she discovered, consisted in make you suffer. So I telled myself how much more you'll suffer from the death of your friend, than my diabolic plan. And then I remembered that Elisia already attempted to suicide so I decided to compulsed her into suicide. And so she did, she ran a bath and cutted her wrists and died, as I telled her to do. This is the night you, Rowan discovered her in her bath..

I stay to watch you this night, and I don't regret it because you reaction was priceless, so satisfating that if I could, I would do it over and over and over again. You even blamed yourself, that was the best if I'm honest with you, because as much funny it was to watched you cried your eyes out, you blaming youself was the best thing ever. Ironic if you think about it, because after all, if she wasn't your friend she would still be alive today, as your family. And as expected a week later, you dumped the poor Brandon because 'you couldn't handle the death of your best friend and because you had to be honest with him, you didn't feel the same as him, and this wasn't fair for him to be with someone who couldn't love him the same way he does loved you' Bla-Bla-Bla, that was pathetic.” I say discustingly.

**Josie POV**

“But the question is how did he found her if she's cloaking in the first place?” Hope asks

“Yeah but she must have defeat it before I came for her here, because other way I couldn't have found the exact place without my tracking spell of her.” Says Hailey.

My eyes widen at the realisation. "She was glowing, like litteraly glowing, it's like she had a spell on her, a cloacking spell I think. But I think I siphoned it when I siphone from her to heal her hand when Hope cutted her palm for the tracking spell, a few hours before you arrived.." I carefully explain.

"OMG! So this is your fault!" Hailey says angryly and takes a step towards me menecely.

I raise my voicen not liking her accusation, I take a step towards her too "Excuse-me?! My fault? About what? Kidnapping?! I have nothing to do with that!" we are centimeters from each other face now.

"Yeah, your fault! She'll never have to leave in the first place if you didn't siphone her cloacking spell! You took off her only protection! Didn't you think twice about why she had this cloacking spell on her before you siphoned it?! She has been located because of you! She has been kidnapped because of you! And she's probably being tortured because of you! You are the reason why she's in danger right now and not safe by my side!" Hailey is yelling angryly at this point.

"Are you kidding me Blondie?! How was I supposed to know that, it's not like you sign your spell with a message which said 'Hi I'm a little cloacking spell, which happened to be placed on this cute little raven-haired girl with mesmerizing green eyes to protect her from a bad guy, who wants her death. So please do not, under any circustances, lift me because I protect her from this little psycho, thank you kiss!' Yeah sure, so my mistake to lifting a spell that didn't had his place in a cloacking Supernatural school!" I laughed humourless

Hailey takes a step closer, fists clench at her side.

"But you didn't have to take it off! Siphoning from her, really?! Couldn't you siphoned from the school, I can feel the magic flying around here, or siphoned from any other person here, everybody here is Supernatural, so tell me why P?!" Her tone is accusating

I immediatly soften thinking about Penelope and a small blush creeps on my cheeks

"I-I.. It's.. Humm.. I-It's complicated..?"

Hope, who was silencely watching the two girls argue, is now so freaking done with this two, massaging her temple, she takes a deep breath and yells "Enough! Both of you!" Hope says when I was about to argue again. "We don't have the freaking time to argue about who got the bigger! We have to start working together if we want to find P quickly, and alive. Okay?!" We both nod. After a few seconds of tense silence, Hailey is the first breaking the silence.

“ Yeah, sorry, so as I was saying, she's supposed to text me everything she is doing, when she'd wake up, when she'd eat, when and where she'd go, when she'd shower.. So I don't have to worry about her but since 2 nights ago, I don't have any text or anything and I'm fucking terrified!"

"When she shower really ? Don't you ask her some nude too, yeah?!" I snicker

"What? NO! Even if I have to admit she has a pretty prefect body and her birthmark is defenitely the hottest think on her because it's litteraly on the inside of her thigh.. But that beside the point!" She grins.

"Wait, hold on, a birthmark? On the inside of her thigh? How did you even found out?! What it's look like?" I ask quickly, H smirks smugly.

"I've seen her naked more than one time, after all, we are best friend since we met, it's been more than 10 years now." Jealousy and anger cross me once again, but I just bail my fists at my side, trying not to act on my impulse to stranggle her... While Hope stays silence, worry about Penelope and what would possibly happened to her. It's been a few days she had this strange bubble of anxiety on her stomach but she ignores it, telling herself that is was because the monster of the week will show up. She's snap out of her through by Hailey's laugh, noticing my, as suppose is, pouty angry face.

"Oooooooh, so you really didn't knew about P's birthmark, meaning that you never saw her naked, what a shame! She's the best view I ever had, I have to say that her breast are beautiful but her butt is far from the best of her.." Hailey smirks, knowing how to push the right button to drive me madly angry. So I growl, like littelary growl, which is funny because it's more of a werewolf thing but anyway..

"Fuck off plastic barbie!" I growl while treathening with one of my finger pointing to her chest, which makes her laugh even more and make me more angry.

"Oh, I can assure you that they are more than real, if you don't believe me, you could always ask P!" Hailey smiles sweetly, I fucking wanna punch her in the face! But before I can take a step she raises her hand "Look little brown bear, I don't have time for bitchy banter, I'm here because I need your help, well not yours but hers" pointing to Hope "to find Penelope because I can't do this alone."

"Why me?" Hope whispers

"Because you darling is her twin sister." Hailey replays with a smirk.

Holy Fuck! What?!


	10. I'm sorry, am I what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been a while, I've been crazy busy at work but now I'm back! Hope you'll enjoy :)

** Penelope POV**

When I wake up from what feel like a blurry dream, I was in my bed, not a dark burned room, the sunlight was filling the room by the small open of the curtains. I slowly look around, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, everything seems to be in place, the walls are bright green, instead of black because of the smoke, all of my plants are in place in the corner of the room, instead of burn, and my bed, well my bed is as comfy as it was once upon a time.. I stay in bed for a few more seconds, cuddling my turtle plush, the feeling of home make it almost impossible to leave this bed. Until it hit me, this day is too familiar! I'm in my bed, in my room, in New Orleans! What the actual fuck?! If my room is clean, it's mean that nothing nerver happened? Was it just a dream? But it seems so real.. Well, kind of messy, yeah.. But still! Shit, I've got messy brain, when I'll tell Hailey about that she'll just laugh in my face! How stupid I am, believing that my parents died and I'd been in a supernatural school.. Unless it's some kind of magical trick.. Fuck I don't know what's real and what's not..

And then the smell of delicious pancakes fill my nose, making my mouth water. I slowly raise from my bed and dress before going down the stairs to discovered my parents peacefully eating their breakfast. My eyes water at the sign. I quickly rush to my parents and hug them tightly while a sob escaped my parted lips and the tears roll down my cheeks. Both of my parents automaticaly wrap their arms around me, concernly asking if I was okay. I only manage to nod my head as an answer ans weakly whisper “I am now”. After a few more minutes I finaly extract from my parents worry's grip to offer them a wide smile and wipe my shining eyes. I quickly kiss their cheeks and go grab some of those delicious pancakes.

We make small talk until my mom excitedly remember something important which makes me shiver, and not in the good way “Hey honey, I know that tonight is supposed to be your sleepover at Hailey's but don't forget to not come back too late tonight, because Brie arrived around 10, and I'm sure you're dying to see her!” My eyes widen and I was about to denied it but my mouth betrayed me as if I was a robot “I'll be back before 10 I promise!” and then my lips curled into an excited smile before by feet started rushing to the door after grabbing my bag and I head to the door without my consent! I want to stay with my parents and tell them I love them and tell them to not under any circustances open the door to my 'friend' Trevor tonight but my mouth shouts “I'll see you tonight, love you!” before I know it, I'm walking to the school. What the actual fuck again?!

The day went by, and I couldn't do anything, it's like I was control to do things while my brain was fully mine, is that make sens? Like I was thinking about something to say or do and my body do or say something totally different. I was growing frustrated I couldn't do anything I wanted to do.. Until the night came and I was with Hailey in her room, where I was supposed to sleep but then I remember this morning and I quickly apologised to Hailey and telled her I couldn't stay because Brie must already be back at home, and rush out of her house at full speed, afraid of what could happened. Fuck, what if it wasn't a dream after all, and I was reliving this day over again. Except I was supposed to fall asleep with Hailey and no return to my house. What will be waiting for me once I arrived? Would I be welcome by my loving family laughing at some stories Brie came back with, or would I be welcome by the devil torturing my loving family?

As I was approching my house, my hands start shaking, I heard a scream coming from the second floor of the house, my sister is screaming in pain. I don't think twice before rushing inside and climbing the stairs three at the time. Where I hear an other one, this time it was a scream from my mom, praying to leave her daughter alone, and when I finaly reach my room, where the screams are coming from, what I see make my stomach flip in pure disgust, I want to throw up. I want to yell and run towards them to free them, consol them, I want to charged Trevor and beat the shit out of him but I can't. All I can do is watching them being torture before my eyes helplessly. I can't move nor speak, it is like I am not supposed to be here, so I can't do anything, my feet are planted in the grownd, my mouth shut and my eyes are burning from the tears. I couldn't bring myself to watch him torturing my family and hearing them scream so I close my eyes tightly and covere my ears with my hands to not being able to hear nor see them being torture anymore. But then two strong arms force me to uncovere my ears and he growls angrily.

"No! Open your eyes, and watch them! Do you hear them Rowan? Do you hear them crying out your name? Asking you to make all of this stop?” He chuckles in delight while he continues to torture them. I could only watch and cry powerless.

_Flashback 3 days ago_

_ **Penelope POV** _

_While Hailey is in Belgium, I decided to follow the tracking spell to enconter the first member of my new family. When I arrived at destination, my eyes grew wide open, and I swallow a huge gulp, trying to gather my courage to knock at the door of the enarmous mansion. Once I finaly knock, my palm became sweaty, how are you gonna explain to a person that you are a member of her family whitout making the person freak out and make her think you're totaly insane? I'm snap out of my thought by the crack of the door opening. Before me, stand a beautiful tall woman with long blond hair, she's wearing a simple blue jean with a rainbow shirt. She frowns while scaning me from head to toes, I nervously clear my throat to gain her attention, when her eyes finaly meet mine she says "Hello.. Can I help you?" Her voice is serious yet gentle._

_"I-I.. Ummm.. I-I-She..I-" I completly lost the ability to speak, OMG this is ambarassing, she's right before me and I can't even tell her the truth, I'm frozen in place, maybe Hailey was right, I shouldn't have come here alone to explain my situation.. We hear a baby crying so the blond shoot, without taking her eyes off me "Babe, can you take care of him?" She's careful to not use any name before a stranger.. Interessing.. _

_When we hear an other female voice saying "I got it!" She patiently wait for an answer, whitout breaking the eye contact, which make me more nervous. I feel like my eyes are gonna change color because of my nervousness so I quickly take a step back and shake my head "I-I'm sorry.. I must have mistaken this mansion with an other.. I-I should go.." I nod my head at myself and turn around to leave but the older woman delicatly catchs my wrist and turns me to face her frown again "Wait! Do I know you? You seem familiar?" I was about to decimite what she said but my breath catchs in my throat when she reaches her hand to gently trace my face, still frowning confusely, then she says one world to herself which make my heart beats faster "Hope." I wasn't supposed to ear it but now my wolf is out, I can't really help it.. She notices that my pulse quicken, retracts her hands and clears her throat "Who are you? And why do you have the same aura as Hope?"_

_Maybe because I'm her twin that you thought was dead? No too direct..._

_Maybe because I'm born the same day as her? No doesn't explain why, a lot of people are born the same day..._

_Maybe because I have the same birth mark as her? WAIT! THAT IT, THE BIRTH MARK, IF SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE ME I CAN SHOW HER! I take a deep breath to calm myself a bit before locking my eyes with hers. Then I softly whisper_

_"Can I come in? I have a lot to explain..." She seems to contemple the request but I know she already agree before of the curiousity that shines into her eyes so she nodds her head. "Would you like some tea? The kitchen is in this way." she pointes to a direction which I follow with my eyes before nodding and we both enter the mansion. She's careful enough to not inviting me in her house in case if I'd be a bad vampire. My auntie is pretty smirt!_

_End of flashback_

** Hope POV**

I laugh "I'm sorry am I what? You can't be serious now! I'd have know if I had sibling. And she's like a month younger than me. It's can't be possible! Please Josie tell me you agree with me, it's totaly insane!"

Seing how serious and compose Hailey is, Josie have no other choice than to believe what the blond said..

"I think she's telling the truth Hope.. That is totaly insane but if you really think about it, it explains a lot of things.. Actually, it explains so much.. Like your connexion with her for example, you telled me that the moment you met, you feel a pull towards her, the feeling to protect her and trust her no matter what! I have the exact same feeling with Liz, it's a twin bound that you can't excape! Plus you said that since she walks into your life, you finaly feel complet and happy, you used to telled us when we were younger that you were happy but you missed something more to make you utlerly happy. At first we thought it was love interest but now I think that explains you attachement to Penelope. You were cold and lonely and then the day she arrived Boom! You metamorphosed in happy Hope!” Josie explains excitedly.

"Plus I have proof, P confessed to me once that she wasn't born at Atlanta but at New Orleans, so we try again the tracking family spell once arrived there, the point to Mystic Falls didn't move.. Hope, I'm sure of that because we used your blood to do the same and all the points were the same. One in France, two in New Orleans.." Hailey calmly explains

“But how is it possible?” I ask still unsure.

"Let me tell you what I think. When you both met, you and P had exactly a mouth difference. My theorie is that your mom and dad were still unconscience when someone pulled Penelope out of her and ran out of the church into the woods where Brie found her, and I think their parents change her month of born so nobody will ever came after her. So there is your proof that she's born in May instead of June!

So P and Hope are actually twin, but we didn't know that because P just showed up her power recently, and she didn't know that she had a curse, which scelled her werewolf side and her vampire side wasn't active as well as Hope because she didn't died yet. So she's a tribrid as her twin sister Hope, she had been unknow about her existence, her adoptive family found her and more precisly, Brie found her when she was few hours born, and took her with her and they adopted her... You already know this part of the story... However in reality, she didn't knew that she was, is, a Mickealson, until a few days ago.

So Hope you are the older twin, I think you guys have a few minutes and P had been took out of Hayley when she was still dead before coming back as hybrid, so Hayley didn't know she had twin because I think your heartbeat were perfecly in sync with each other.. Anyway, someone took Penelope and a few minutes later, Klaus, Hayley and you Hope were back to your house, but without Penelope.. So this is super complicated...

Frankly, I wouldn't have found out about all of this if it wasn't for Brie telling me that Penelope was born in New Orleans and the real day of her bith. And then I was like hundred percent sure of my theorie when I saw your birthmark on your shoulder Hope, when I came to take her with me. Penelope has the exact same one on the inside of her thigh, and then when we were at New Orleans, we did again the tracking spell to found her family and the point in Mystic Falls was still there so you were the member of her family there.. and to be sure of this, we did the tracking spell with the vial of your blood you gave her, the points were perfectly matching, and then P went to meet your aunt in New Orleans.. Freya I think.. Oh! And we also made a test with a vampire friend, Nicki, which consisted in Penelope bitting Nicki at her wrist with her wolf teeth, and when we saw a few hours later that Nicki was sick, P cutted her palm and let the blood falls into a glass and when Nicki drunk it she wasn't sick anymore, plus P's hand heal thanks to her werewolf side... And before you yell at us for being so reckless, we still had some of Hope's blood, so Nicki had nothing to worry about." Hailey tries to ramble the story again and I start to tear up at the realisation "OMG, I have a sister, don't I?" I sob softly.

"Yeah.. So now that you are convince, how about we track her down and get her back here?" Hailey asks determined, a fire spark behind her eyes. I can feel the same fire traveling down my entire body, so I nod. I'll probably burn the one who dares to kidnap my twin and more.. "Tell me what you need me to do!"

_Flashback 2 months ago_

_ **No one's POV** _

_That night, Trevor confessed his feelings for Brandon, and Brandon rejected him when Trevor kissed him. Brandon telled him that he loved him but not in this way, and that even if he loved him like that, they couldn't be together because their species were too different and Trevor is a vampire and immortal, so they'll never be together._

“_I'm sorry but I'll never love you the way you deserve to be love. My heart is already taken.” Brandon expalins calmly._

“_It's because of Rowan, right? It's because you're still in love with her?” It sounds more of an affirmation than a question but Brandon softly answered anyway._

“_Of course, I'll always love her.” With that Brandon left Trevor to his though._

_After Brandon rejected Trevor and left, Trevor broke down and directed his anger and frustation towards Rowan because according to him, Rowan is the problem, if Brandon and her never dated, maybe they'd be together. That is why he decided to pay her a little visit._

…

_After torturing Ro's family during hours, Trevor fuel the entire house and the member of her family before killing them. Then he walked out and as he was about to started the fire, Brandon appeared out of nowhere and asked what he was doing here and why there is a smell of blood mix with gazoline. Trevor telled him to go away that it wasn't his bisness anymore, then he took his lighter and played with it, switching it on and off, to watched with fascination the small flame appeared and dissappear a few seconds longer. Then as he was about to throw the lighter into the fuel house to burned it, Brandon reached for the lighter just in time before he throw it and closed it. Brandon shocked asked “What is wrong with you? You could have burn the entire house!”, but Trevor was so angry that in a moment of impulse, he super speed and fed Brandon with his blood, and when Brandon finaly broke free, he looked at Trevor discusted “What's wrong with you man?!” Then Trevor snapped his neck, watched as Brandon body goes still and falls hard into the floor. He took his time to grab the lighter and finaly throwed it into the house and watched it burn with a satifying smile. After a few more moment admiring his work, he took Brandon and throw him into the back of his car and drove off._

_A few hours later when Brandon waked up with a massive headach, the events of the previous night come back to him, he started to panic when he saw the finish blood bag at his side. He found out that he became a vampire and then he heard Trevor approached and he asked 'What happened?' once Trevor is sit before him. Trevor smiles softly at him while caressing his cheeks “This was the only way. Now you'll never leave my side again, because you're immortal too now. So now we can finaly be together forever.”_

_End of flashback_

** Hailey POV**

“Okay, good, I need you to do a linking spell, because your connection to P is stronger than anyone else." I say, trying to found an empty classroom to do the spell.

“Okay, but why a linking spell?" Hope asks as she quicken her pace to catch me.

“Because the linking spells allow witches to establish a magical bond between two or more people, connecting mind, body, soul or even life force. Blood is often used to perform linking spells as it aids in strengthening the connection between the people that are being bonded together. So as you know now, you two are twin so you have a connection between you that nobody have. So it'll be easier for you to connect to her. Okay? Then once you are linking your body, any spell she has on her, like the cloacking spell, Bambi here would siphone it and then we can located her because she wouldn't be cloak anymore. Et Voilà!

Also I have to warn you that the spell is used to link two being together, si if anything harm comes towards P, it will also be inflicted to you. In short, if she's hurting, you'll be too...” I quickly say in one breath.

“I'm willing to take this risk, if it's mean saving Penelope. Plus I'm a tribrid and so is she. We are strong.” She says determined, which makes me smile a little.

“Handsome, now we'd use to link Hope and Penelope together to ensure that we found her as soon as possible. Can you help me with that Bambi?” The brunette rolls her eyes at the pet name but nodds anyways. “Okay, can we have a little bit of privacy somewhere?” Both girl realise that we are still in the middle of the hallways, they nod and ask me to follow them. We end up in an empty class room, I ask Hope if she can grab the vial of P's blood quickly and she nodds and goes. I start preapring everything when I feel Bambi's eyes on me so I lift my head to look at her “Can I help you Bambi?” She glares at me.

“You know why I don't like you is because you are competition for me.." Josie admits after a moment of silence, which makes me scorff. Is she fucking serious?

"Competition.. For what? P's love? You have nothing to worry about Bambi, she already made her chose.." I chuckle sadly.

"Yeah, well you're clearly in love with her too so.." She says annoyed, which make me snap.

"Can you blame me? I mean clearly she's attractive but her personality is just as much beautiful if it isn't more.. I fell for her a long time ago, and I knew I wouldn't be anything more than a friend for her.. But can't a girl dream?" There is a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry" She says with simpaty, which again makes me scorff.

"No you're not, but it's fair I guess, I shouldn't have been so bitchy and coocky with you.. I just wanted to make you react, and see if you truly care about her.."

"So? Did I pass the test?"

"Yeah, I think so.." My lips curl into a small smile, which she return. We are interupted by Hope rushing into the room with the vial of P's blood in hand “Found it!”

I smile “Perfect, let's start it!” The three of us gather around the desk where everything is in place.

I offer my hand at Bambi while smirking “Suit yourself.” She huffs and rolls her eyes but takes it anyways, not without glaring at me. “Repeat after me”

“Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius.” As we chant, Josie's widen “It's working, she's glowing!” We stop and Josie quickly siphon from Hope. Once she pull away she nodds at me and I quickly do the located spell.

Once the map is glowing, I don't think twice. I quickly grab their hand and whisper “Phasmatos Circa Latus, Tatem Prope.” In a blink we are in Altanta, before a small burn house that seems to me familiar. I look around and I know exactly where we are. It's the Fricks's burned house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.  
Hope you'll enjoy 🙈


End file.
